Imperio
by Kialandi
Summary: Draco hubiera estado orgulloso de cuán rápido podía hechizar a alguien, si ese alguien no hubiese sido Harry Potter, el cual fue accidentalmente hechizado con un Imperdonable. Traducción del fic de Sara Holmes.
1. Imperio

_**Nombre original: **Imperio_

_**Autora:** Sara Holmes_

_**Traductora: **Kialandi_

_**Summary: **Draco hubiera estado orgulloso de cuán rápido podía hechizar a alguien, si ese alguien no hubiese sido Harry Potter el cual fue accidentalmente hechizado con un Imperdonable_

_**Capítulos: **Siete._

* * *

><p><strong>Imperio<strong>

_Bueno, acepto tu completa cooperación. _

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se sabía los corredores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tan bien como los corredores de la Mansión Malfoy, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de los dos lugares. Tenía la libertad de divagar por ambos hogares sin ser atrapado o encontrado, algo que no mucha gente podía gozar. Había sido capaz de esconderse en la mansión desde los seis años, pero el talento de recorrer el laberinto que era Hogwarts era una nueva capacidad adquirida. Y había sido casi a expensas de su salud y de su cordura, mientras todas sus caminatas reemplazaban su descanso nocturno.<p>

Esta noche en particular, una noche atípicamente agradable e inquieta de fines de septiembre donde el aire era pesado y agobiante, se había dormido alrededor de la medianoche, despertado alrededor de las dos e inmediatamente vestido, dejó su dormitorio para merodear sin rumbo por los vacíos pasillos del castillo.

Había sufrido de insomnio por años, si bien podía recordar. Para empezar, su madre culpó a la imaginación hiperactiva y a la energía excesiva. Mientras iba creciendo, el miedo había tomado lugar, pero ahora la frustración era la fuerza que lo echaba de su cama todas las noches, haciendo que huya de la paz que el sueño le podría proveer. Después de la guerra… todo era diferente, pero de alguna manera era exactamente igual.

Para Draco, el cambio más importante no era el modo en que la gente lo veía con una nueva combinación de lástima y respeto a regañadientes por el rol que él y su varita habían tenido en la guerra. No era el hecho de que su completo panorama político se había abruptamente dado vuelta. No se trataba de que su situación financiera había cambiado rápida y significativamente, o siquiera que el nombre de su familia significaba no más que mierda para él en aquellos días. El único pensamiento del que Draco tenía tiempo para dedicarle era el de que su vida era diferente ante el hecho de que Harry Potter ya no lo odiaba más. Pero lo que era constante, y estaba lentamente volviendo loco a Draco, era que a pesar de la falta de odio, el rubio seguía sin agradarle a Harry. Ni siquiera lo miraba. Ni siquiera contemplaba la idea de cómo sería ofrecerle una mano a Draco y solamente… oh, no sabía lo que quería. Algunos días era completamente feliz con la tregua amistosa con Potter, y luego de veinte minutos odiaba la idea y sabía que solo estaría satisfecho si tenía a Potter debajo suyo y estuviese siendo follado por Draco mismo.

Potter. Seguía siendo la perdición de la maldita existencia de Draco, porque desde que Harry le había salvado la vida y después le haya devuelto la varita con un gracias sereno pero sincero unas semanas después, Draco no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. No era que no lo había tratado por ocho años, pero ahora se estaba tornando ridículo.

Sus pies lo llevaron al baño del sexto piso, y al entrar recordó el momento que pasó allí en su sexto año; en pánico, llorando, preocupándose por su vida. Ahora, era un 'estudiante a tiempo extendido' como el resto de los demás que estaban en octavo año eran nombrados oficialmente, y no pudo evitar ver la triste ironía retornar a él después de dos años: la preocupación y el pánico por su vida. Por lo menos ya superó la lloriqueada.

Caminando hacia la ventana, vio una araña hilando una telaraña entre los dos bordes de ella. La observó inútilmente por un momento, y luego (como últimamente siempre le estaba pasando) se aburrió.

—Impedimenta, —susurró, apuntando su varita a la araña, que se detuvo.

Asombrado, Draco decidió que podía seguir jugando a aquel juego un poco más. Puso a la araña de vuelta en movimiento, hizo que se torne color amarillo, luego verde, y luego la hizo tan larga como su mano, antes de encogerla a su tamaño y transformarla a su color original.

Mientras la araña trataba de ignorar a Draco y continuar con la construcción de su telaraña, Draco se detuvo, embargado por un repentino impulso. ¿Podría posiblemente…? No lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo…y solo lo había hecho correctamente en una ocasión...

Apuntó su varita a la araña y murmuró: —Imperio.

Un agradable cosquilleo corrió por su brazo y por la experiencia que tenía, sabía que estaba conectado a la araña que ahora estaba plácidamente inmóvil en el centro de su telaraña a medio seguir.

_Arma tu telaraña… _Draco pensó. No se movió.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Arma tu telaraña, —dijo, y en el momento en el que las palabras dejaron su boca la araña se puso en acción, apurándose por cumplir las ordenes requeridas.

—Basta, —Draco dijo, y la araña se detuvo.

—Continúa, —dijo, y se rió mientras la observaba hilar. Al parecer necesitaba órdenes verbales para hacer que le obedezca en vez de ordenarle mentalmente como supuestamente debía ser. Pero eso no le sorprendió, ya que nunca le salieron bien los Imperdonables y solo se había acostumbrado a uno de los tres. Lo que no era muy malo, considerando que el Señor Tenebroso solía vivir en su casa.

—¿Malfoy?

Se volteó con la varita levantada cuando escuchó una voz, y se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry Potter parado al lado de la puerta del baño, mirándolo con indecisión. Rápidamente enmascaró su sorpresa al ver a alguien a estas horas de la noche, y encima al Elegido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Potter finalmente preguntó, curioso.

Era algo parecido a una parodia al día en el que Potter le dio en lleno a Draco con el hechizo Sectumsempra. Por lo menos esta vez, nadie estaba lanzándose hechizos, pero la situación, sin embargo, era extraña.

—Juego con mi nueva mascota, —Draco respondió ociosamente, haciendo que la araña se balancee de atrás hacia delante sosteniéndose de una hebra de seda ante una orden susurrada.

Escuchó pasos y para su estupor, Potter se acercó, deteniéndose a su lado, sus ojos siguiendo el progreso de la araña recientemente acrobática y talentosa.

—¿La tienes bajo el maleficio Imperius? —Potter preguntó después de un momento, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Y qué? —Draco respondió bruscamente, sin importarle cómo su corazón estaba latiendo ante el hecho de que Potter no solamente estaba parado muy cerca suyo, sino que también le estaba hablando sin ninguna malicia u odio perceptible en su tono. En realidad, estaba reconociendo su existencia, casi como si _quisiera _hablar con él.

—Yo tuve a alguien una vez bajo el maleficio Imperius. Fue uno de los sentimientos más extraños que sentí en mi vida. —Harry dijo inesperadamente.

—Y yo que estaba pensando que me ibas a regañar por utilizarlo en una araña, —Draco dijo suavemente.

—Quédate quieta —Draco dijo, y la araña le obedeció. —Escribe Potter sobre tu telaraña, —dijo, y una pequeña sonrisa adornó la esquina de la boca de Potter mientras la araña inmediatamente construía la letra 'P'

—¿Tienes que decirlo en voz alta para que te obedezca? —Harry preguntó.

—Si. Obviamente no soy tan competente en este maleficio como tú, —Draco agregó de alguna manera astutamente, y Harry le frunció el ceño sin entusiasmo.

—Era una guerra, —Harry dijo, negándose a mirar a Draco y en cambio observando a la araña que hacía su primera 't'. —_Tú _de todas las personas debería saber que hacemos cosas malas en circunstancias como aquellas.

Draco deseó poder ordenarle mentalmente a la araña, porque sinceramente quería agregar un 'jódete' arriba del 'Potter' que estaba escribiendo.

—Qué amable —dijo fríamente, mirando a la araña terminar su tarea y detenerse al final de la palabra como si fuera un punto negro, haciendo que la palabra 'Potter' pareciera más firme.

—Solo digo… —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Al menos no maté por poco a nadie con el maleficio Imperius. Tú _solías _ser bastante _competente_, si bien recuerdo.

—Lo usé _una vez- _¿sabes qué, Potter? Vete a la mierda, —Draco dijo malhumorado.

—Tú empezaste, —Harry replicó. —Solo digo que definitivamente yo no soy el único que hizo cosas malas-

—Bueno, si estamos hablando de cosas malas, ¿te acuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí? —Draco le preguntó abruptamente.

Sintió a Potter tensarse a su lado. —Sí, —respondió mordazmente.

—Bien, entonces, —Draco dijo duramente, dándole la espalda a Potter, dirigiéndose hacia los lavabos y mirando su reflejo en el espejo de arriba de ellos. —Calla tu maldita boca sobre las cosas malas que _yo _hice.

—Malfoy, —Potter dijo, en un tono que no dejaba a la imaginación el hecho de que era una advertencia. Draco miró desde el espejo a Potter que lo había seguido y lo estaba mirando y _tenía su varita en la mano._

Draco se volteó instintivamente, apuntando con su propia varita a Potter. Su concentración estaba gastada cuando Potter levantó su varita y la dirigió hacia Draco; sintió la conexión que lo había unido con la araña dejarlo, terminando el maleficio y dejando a su brazo sentirse enteramente normal de nuevo.

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? —Draco demandó, su voz temblando, pero su mano firme.

—Baja tu varita, —Potter dijo tranquilamente. —No quiero hechizarte.

Draco rió amargamente. —Como si fuera a creérmelo-

—¡En serio! —Harry dijo forzadamente, y sin pensarlo se acercó a Draco, y mientras se acercaba Draco colocó su varita entre los ojos de Potter y el moreno reaccionó al instante, probablemente por instinto, su varita enderezándose, las palabras en sus labios-

—Stu-

—_¡Imperio!_

Quizás Potter era rápido, pero _joder _porque Draco era más rápido. El maleficio ya había abandonado sus labios y Potter se congeló en su lugar antes de que Draco se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Observó a Potter, que estaba parado mirándolo, su rostro en blanco. Su mirada viajó a su propia mano, donde su varita seguía apuntando a Potter, y luego a su brazo donde la deliciosa sensación de hormigueo había vuelto, ligeramente más fuerte que la experimentada con la araña.

Oh mierda.

Le había lanzado el maleficio Imperius a Harry Potter. Al Elegido, al jodido Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y Draco había usado en él un Imperdonable. Draco. El ex Mortífago que por un pelo se había salvado de Azkaban y que supuestamente tenía que tener el mejor comportamiento durante toda la _eternidad._

—¿Potter? —dijo vacilante y nervioso, aunque no removió el hechizo, por miedo a lo que Potter haría si le devolviera el derecho de tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

Potter parpadeó una vez, y luego otra vez, y sus ojos parecieron enfocarse en Draco por un segundo pero no se movió ni dijo nada y la sensación seguía presente en el brazo de Draco, conectándolo con Potter a través de invisibles lazos de magia.

_Dime tu nombre, _Draco pensó probando a Potter, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Obviamente Draco seguía siendo asquerosamente malo en este tipo de hechizos.

—Dime tu nombre —susurró Draco, aunque Potter debía de escucharlo igual, a causa del silencio sepulcral del baño.

—Harry —Potter dijo repentinamente y Draco exhaló con alivio. Por lo menos tenía a Potter bajo el maleficio Imperius y no había convertido su cerebro en una gelatina, lo que podría pasar si realmente jodías las cosas con ese maleficio.

—Acércate —Draco le dijo y Potter obedientemente se acercó, deteniéndose justo en frente de él.

Draco dudó. La parte racional de su cerebro le estaba gritando que escape, termine el maleficio y se esconda en su dormitorio durante la próxima semana, pero la parte irracional de su cerebro- la parte que había estado obsesionada con Potter desde que tenía once años- le estaba astutamente recordando que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de estar así de cerca de Potter sin ser golpeado.

Estaba _jodido_. Realmente jodido. _Sabía _lo que debía hacer, pero en frente suyo estaba la causa y respuesta de todos los problemas de Draco, y no podía dejar que esa oportunidad se le escape-

—Un paso más cerca —susurró y Potter le obedeció. Por supuesto que le obedeció. Ahora estaba tan cerca de Draco que casi se tocaban.

Draco extendió su mano y lenta y gentilmente le sacó los anteojos a Potter, dejándolos caer al suelo, proporcionándole una vista sin obstrucción de aquellos ojos verdes que silenciosamente lo miraban, esperando la próxima orden. _Está bien… _Draco se dijo a sí mismo. _Solo quiero observarlo apropiadamente…_ Desvió su mirada de los ojos de Potter y pasó sus dedos por un mechón de su cabello y luego por la famosa cicatriz. La trazó con un dedo y luego lo dirigió a la sien y alrededor de su pómulo, y luego por sus labios.

Aún observando el rostro de Potter, no pudo averiguar _por qué _Potter le afectaba tanto. No era que lo encontraba típicamente atractivo, o lindo… pero había algo allí, ese algo que atormentaba a Draco cuando trataba de dormir y le hacía desear hacerle cosas obscenas durante toda la noche. Draco mentalmente se encogió de hombros mientras tocaba el labio superior de Potter, sintiendo su suave respiración. No tenía sentido analizarlo. _Quería _a Potter y eso no iba a cambiar por más que no consiguiese averiguar el por qué. Los ojos de Draco pararon de seguir el camino de su dedo; se encontraron de vuelta con los de Potter y Draco repentinamente supo que no se detendría.

Estaba jodido. Aquello era un gran problema y lo sabía, y estaba todo mal, pero no podía evitarlo- Potter estaba allí y podía finalmente saborear lo que había estado queriendo por años, y aparte ya estaba en problemas, así que, ¿por qué no romper-

—Bésame —susurró y sus rodillas casi le fallaron cuando Potter cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, gentilmente presionando sus labios sobre los de Draco.

_Oh Merlín…_ Harry Potter lo estaba besando. Aunque bajo la influencia de uno de los más peligrosos hechizos conocidos, pero a Draco no le importó en absoluto, porque los labios de Potter eran gentiles y tibios y podía saborearlo-

El pecho de Draco estaba fuertemente agitándose incluso antes de que Potter retrocediera y continuara mirándolo con una calmada expresión plasmada en su rostro. La falta de respuesta le afectó un poco, pero toda tristeza fue reemplazada rápidamente por un abrumador deseo y necesidad.

—Otra vez —Draco pudo decir, su voz quebrándose. —Más.

_Debió_ haber algún elemento en la conexión mental que estaba involucrado, porque Potter pareció entender la orden 'más' perfectamente. Se inclinó hacia delante una vez más, sus ojos parpadeando y aquella vez cuando sus labios tocaron los de Draco, se abrieron ligeramente y su lengua recorrió el labio inferior del rubio.

—Agárrate de mí —Draco murmuró sobre sus labios y las manos de Harry obedientemente se posaron en sus caderas, sus dedos tomándolas con firmeza mientras se besaban una vez más, Draco deslizando su lengua en la boca de Harry.

Temblores le recorrían a Draco de pies a cabeza, porque _nada _podía compararse con la manera en que Potter enredaba su lengua con la del rubio, en que Potter mordía su labio y correspondía los besos de Draco con tanta pasión y entusiasmo que hacía que sus piernas se debilitasen.

Oh mierda, esto estaba mal. Estaba tan mal, de tantas maneras, pero era asombroso. Estaba parado en el medio de un baño a las tres de la mañana, besando a Harry Potter como si no hubiera mañana, y nunca nada se había sentido tan bien-

No supo cuánto tiempo habían estado parados besándose antes de que la parte racional de su cerebro decidió hacer un mayor acto de presencia. Con un _click _que sospechó que fue probablemente audible, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó de Potter como si estuviera quemando, jadeando y cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—Mierda —dijo, su habla amortiguada por su mano, que la dejó caer. —¡Mierda!

Potter solo se quedó ahí mirándolo.

—Demonios —Draco exhaló, retrocediendo un paso, horrorizado consigo mismo y empezando a sentir pánico. Iba a ir a Azkaban, no había duda de eso. —Potter, lo siento-

Draco se fue, empujando la puerta sin mirar atrás, corriendo a lo largo de los pasillos, a través de un tapiz y por una escalera antes de sostener en alto su varita y murmurar un _finite. _La hormigueante sensación en su brazo desapareció de inmediato, y luego de eso, Draco continuó caminando tan rápido como pudo, dirigiéndose a la segura sala común de Slytherin. Bueno, la seguridad ahora le parecía relativa; esperaba que Potter destruya el castillo solo para encontrarlo y matarlo cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

_Debí haber Obliviado al maldito… _Draco pensó desesperadamente, pasando por la entrada sin siquiera molestarse en comprobar si había alguien, lo que hubiese empeorado la situación- aunque Draco sabía que podía formular un encantamiento Desmemorizador si la ocasión lo requería. Si Potter se daba cuenta de que había sido _Obliviado _hubiera indudablemente levantado sospechas y pensaría que Draco había hecho algo peor que robarle unos besos.

Unos besos robados, que fueron los mejores de su vida. Draco lo sabía- el Universo lo odiaba. Y después de aquella noche, Potter también lo haría.


	2. Preguntas

Draco no durmió para nada aquella noche, ni tampoco lo intentó. Se tiró en la cama, sin poner freno a la ola de pensamientos sobre los besos que compartió con Potter y sobre los problemas en los que se iba a meter cuando todos se enterasen. Con preocupación, consideró ideas desde escaparse hasta encontrar a Potter y explicarle todo, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, no había pensado en ninguna idea normal que lo pudiese sacar de aquél desastre.

—Draco, levántate. Vamos a desayunar a las diez.

Una impaciente voz hablándole a través de las cortinas lo sobresaltó; estar despierto toda la noche lo había desorientado y no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

—Draco —la voz de Blaise se escuchó nuevamente, y el rubio sin ganas corrió las cortinas que rodeaban su cama y se puso de pie con rapidez, balanceándose y estremeciéndose levemente.

—Joder, ¿has dormido ayer?—preguntó Blaise al momento en que lo miró. —Luces terrible.

Draco sacudió torpemente la cabeza y la divertida burla en el rostro de Blaise desapareció cuando Draco no respondió y en cambio solo se quedó allí quieto, luciendo increíblemente cansado y perdido.

—Los veremos abajo —Blaise les dijo tensamente sobre su hombro a Goyle y a Nott, el último mirando a Draco curiosamente con el ceño fruncido. Blaise no esperó a que le contestaran; tomó a Draco por el brazo y lo llevó al baño.

Mierda. El rubio se acercó al lavabo y se miró en el espejo, infeliz al reconocer que Blaise tenía razón; se veía horrible. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual y sus ojos lucían cansados, rodeados por sombras negras. Y su cabello- Dios, casi podía rivalizar a Potter.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Blaise preguntó, apuntando su varita hacia la puerta y murmurando un hechizo silenciador. Ninguno de los dos confiaba en que Nott no se pusiera a escuchar a través de la puerta.

—Estoy en serios problemas —Draco dijo miserablemente y el rostro de Blaise se llenó de sospecha. Draco sabía que era algo raro para un Malfoy el hecho de admitir que estaba en problemas, pero aquella situación era algo que no tenía bajo control – que ironía. Lanzarle a Potter un maleficio que permitía controlarlo, hizo que Draco perdiera todo auto-control y, como posterior y probable consecuencia, su vida.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Blaise preguntó suavemente, sentándose en el largo banco junto a la pared mientras Draco giraba la llave de la canilla y esperaba a que el agua se caliente.

—Yo- —Draco empezó, pero no pudo terminar la oración. Quería desesperadamente contarle todo a Blaise; su insomnio, el maleficio, el beso y su insensato deseo hacia Potter… pero no podía.

—Draco, ¿qué has hecho? —Blaise repitió con voz tensa mientras Draco mojaba su rostro con agua, que a pesar de seguir fría, no le importó. Dudaba recibir más que agua fría en Azkaban.

—Usé el maleficio Imperius. —Draco dijo abruptamente, tomando una toalla y secando su rostro con ella.

—¿_Qué_? —Blaise preguntó con incredulidad, levantándose y acercándose a Draco. —¿Que hiciste _qué_?

—Ayer a la noche, —Draco dijo tristemente, inclinándose levemente hacia los lavabos y girando las perillas para cortar el agua. —Estaba merodeando por los corredores del castillo y encontré una araña en el baño y entonces me pregunté-

—¿En una araña? —Blaise preguntó, el sarcasmo tiñendo su voz.

—Sí, pero luego alguien vino y entré en pánico y trató de aturdirme y entonces le lancé el maleficio —Draco dijo con desesperación.

—Oh Merl- ¡idiota! —Blaise dijo con los ojos desorbitados. —Tú sabes que caminas sobre hielo delgado y también- ¡un imperdonable! ¡Draco, eres un _estúpido_!

—Lo sé-

—¿Quién era? —Blaise preguntó luego de un momento.

Draco tragó pesadamente y luego decidió ser honesto, al menos sobre este tema. —Potter.

Blaise abrió la boca abruptamente y luego la cerró, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Pasó un tiempo, y para la gran sorpresa de Draco, Blaise se relajó visiblemente, apoyándose contra la pared por detrás suyo, exhalando profundamente antes de hablar despreocupadamente. —No lo hiciste.

—Lo _hice _—Draco insistió y se quejó internamente al darse cuenta de lo infantil que había sonado.

—No lo hiciste —Blaise dijo con fingido cansancio, levantándose. Draco estaba confundido; por lo menos había esperado que Blaise lo matara por hacerle eso a Potter, pero en cambio, actuaba como si no le creyese en absoluto.

—¡Lo hice! Estaba en el baño del sexto piso y vino y empezamos a hablar y luego empezamos a pelear y después él quería aturdirme, entré en pánico y luego le-

—No lo hiciste —Blaise repitió. —No puedes controlar a Potter con el Imperius, no es posible-

—No estás escuchándome, yo- espera, ¿qué? —Draco preguntó distraídamente.

—¿No sabías? No puedes controlarlo a Potter con ese maleficio. En aquella clase donde todos trabajaron con el Imperius en cuarto año, él pudo resistirse… —Blaise se detuvo, desconcertado ante la aturdida expresión en el rostro de Draco.

—¿Estás seguro? —Draco preguntó con voz ronca. No podía ser posible- él le _había _lanzado ese maleficio a Potter, y éste había hecho todo lo que Draco le dijo que haga; si lo que pasó no fue por el maleficio, entonces ¿qué demonios había sucedido?

—Creo que sí- Supongo que puede ser solo un rumor-

—Averigua si es verdad —Draco demandó y Blaise levantó las manos defensivamente.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Esto está... tan jodido —Draco dijo y se fue del baño con Blaise siguiéndolo por detrás.

—Tienes razón. Porque si el rumor es verdad, me pregunto cómo demonios pudiste tenerlo bajo el maleficio y que cumpla tus ordenes. Puedes _arruinar_ los cerebros de la gente si juegas con Imperdonables. Y si verdaderamente lo hiciste-

—No funcionó completamente bien, porque tenía que ordenarle verbalmente-

—Mmm, eso no es bueno… O Potter _no es _inmune y eres terrible con los maleficios, o Potter _es _inmune y tienes una preocupante habilidad relacionada con el Imperius.

—Joder —Draco asintió. —Merlín, espero que esté bien…

—_Espero que esté bien._ Urgh. Jamás te entenderé a ti y a tu obsesión con Potter. —Blaise murmuró.

—Eso es porque eres la persona mas heterosexual que he conocido en mi vida —Draco dijo sin entusiasmo.

—Así es, a diferencia de ti —Blaise dijo y luego sonrió. —De toda la gente que podrías haberte cruzado a las tres de la mañana… es como una gran broma, ¿no crees?

Draco suspiró y se frotó el rostro con las manos. —Lo sé, gracias por recordármelo.

* * *

><p>—Esta aquí.<p>

Draco escuchó las murmuradas palabras y se tensó, su taza de café temblando en su mano. Se negó a mirarlo pese a querer hacerlo. Sabía exactamente a quien Blaise se estaba refiriendo, porque le pagó cinco Galeones para que observe la puerta del Gran Salón y se asegure de que Potter esté sano y salvo.

—¿Cómo está- tiene-?

—Se ve bien, —Blaise dijo. —No babea ni lame a nadie-

—¡_Blaise_!

—Lo siento, lo siento —Blaise sonrió mientras Draco le dedicó una mirada llena de cólera. —No, se ve bien. Está sentándose junto a Finnegan, bebiendo jugo, hablando con Finnegan, mirando hacia la mesa principal-

—¿Qué? —Draco preguntó con urgencia, aún mirando su vaso. —¿Por qué paraste-?

—Miró hacia acá, pero ya está —Blaise dijo curiosamente. —Está comiendo su desayuno. Entonces… ¿qué demonios pasó con el maleficio?

—No lo sé- —Draco dijo lentamente y se arriesgó a mirar a Potter, quien se veía perfectamente bien y sano. Los escrutadores ojos de Draco pudieron notar que lucía cansado, pero nada más.

—¿Funcionó bien con la araña? —Blaise preguntó y Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Mmm, eso es interesante —Blaise dijo calculadoramente. —¿Crees que lo recuerde? Seguramente estarás en problemas si él le dice a alguien, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —dijo Draco. —Antes de que desperdiciemos más tiempo inventando teorías, todo lo que necesitamos saber es si es posible controlarlo con-

—¿Necesita_mos_? ¡Éste es _tú _problema!

—Del cual estás enterado, y por lo tanto estás involucrado —Draco dijo rápidamente. —Eres culpable por asociarte, Zabini.

Blaise gimoteó y se presionó el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice. —¿Por qué ahora soy yo el que siempre cae atrapado en tus redes?

—¿Quién fue el que tuvo que resolver el desagradable episodio entre tú y Pansy? —Draco preguntó malévolamente.

—¡De acuerdo, basta! —Blaise exclamó y le frunció el ceño. —De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Me deberás más que cinco Galeones por esta.

—Como sea —Draco dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Potter una vez más. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó que Potter ya lo estaba observando y había desviado rápidamente la vista cuando Draco posó su mirada en él.

Esa mirada le recordaba a Draco lo que había sucedido entre ellos la previa noche, y tragó pesadamente, mirando su plato y luego fingiendo estar ocupado sirviéndose jugo. Recordó haberle sacado los anteojos a Potter y mirar fijamente aquellos ojos verdes y sentir…

No sabía qué sentir. El deseo hacia Potter estaba alcanzando tórridos niveles, hecho que empeoraba porque ahora que había caído en la tentación, quería probar más. Aunque el deseo era eclipsado también por el miedo e inseguridad que nacían de preguntas como qué demonios había pasado con el maleficio y si se iba a meter en problemas por ello,-

—Draco —Blaise interrumpió cuidadosamente su línea de pensamientos. Draco miró rápidamente a su alrededor y notó que Zabini estaba mirando a Potter y que probablemente había visto la mirada que él y Draco habían compartido.

—¿Qué? —Draco preguntó, volviendo a mirar a Potter y acercando el vaso con jugo a sus labios.

—Sigues sin haberme dicho lo que sucedió luego de que le lanzaste el maleficio a Potter. ¿Qué le hiciste hacer?

Draco inhaló profundamente e inmediatamente se ahogó con la boca llena de jugo, tosiendo estruendosamente y causando que varias cabezas se voltearan en su dirección.

—Jesús, Draco —dijo Blaise, dirigiendo su varita hacia el rubio para ayudarlo, luciendo alarmado. —¿Fue tan malo lo que pasó?

—Ahora no, Blaise —Draco dijo con voz ronca, consciente de que la gente lo miraba y de que Blaise lo observaba con intriga.

—No voy a ayudarte a menos que-

—Te contaré _después _de que averigües lo que te he pedido, lo prometo —Draco dijo rápidamente y Blaise asintió, apuntándolo desdeñosamente con un dedo.

—Mejor que lo que sea que me digas valga la pena o estaré muy decepcionado.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al aula de Encantamientos estúpidamente temprano, lo que significaba que podían conseguir sus asientos preferidos en la parte trasera del aula, pero también significaba que Draco tenía que sentarse sin hacer nada excepto pensar por veinte minutos mientras Blaise sacaba las cosas de su morral y leía su libro relacionado con la materia.<p>

Draco estaba tan, tan cansado. Normalmente el hecho de estar cansado era una constante en su vida, una base de su rutina, pero ahora… solo quería acostarse y dormir para siempre.

Bueno, al menos hasta que Potter se olvide de su enojo hacia él y que todo aquel desastre acabe…

¿Qué estaba pasando? Había estado tan seguro de que había podido controlar a Potter con el maleficio, pero después de lo que Blaise le había dicho, tanto no lo estaba. Recordó las opciones que Zabini le había sugerido… _O Potter no es inmune y eres terrible con los maleficios, o Potter es inmune y tienes una preocupante habilidad relacionada al maleficio Imperius… _No creyó que la opción correcta fuera la última; ni siquiera pudo controlar correctamente a una araña, por Merlín. La primera opción tenía más sentido, pero esa teoría se disiparía si Potter podía resistirse. Eso dejaría en suspenso a la tercera opción: Potter estaba _fingiendo_. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios habría pretendido estar bajo el Imperius y obedecer las ordenes de Draco? ¿Por qué demonios Potter lo habría besado?

Draco entró en pánico ante la posible revelación de que Potter estaba fingiendo para meterlo en problemas- pero la idea pronto fue descartada. Sabía que Potter ya no lo odiaba. De alguna manera, sentía que no le haría eso a Draco, no ahora. Quizás lo hubiese hecho hace un par de años, pero no luego de que Potter salvó su vida y de que la madre de Draco haya salvado la vida de Potter y de que Draco _de alguna manera_ también haya salvado la vida de Potter cuando lo capturaron y lo llevaron a la Mansión.

Todo era tan confuso. Draco a duras penas podría admitir que pretendía estar bajo el maleficio Imperius solo para tener la oportunidad de besar a Potter, pero como había estado obsesionado con él y claramente Draco no sabía en qué pensar, su opinión sobre el tema era inválida.

Draco trató de reorganizar sus pensamientos a través de la niebla de cansancio que amenazaba con abrumarlo. Sabía que Potter ya no lo odiaba. No creía que Potter iba a intentar meter a Draco en problemas, especialmente cuando todos sabían que si Draco apenas se pasaba del límite iría derecho a Azkaban. Potter había dicho que no quería lastimarlo, pero eso solo pondría a Potter en la categoría de 'gente sin importancia en la vida de Draco'… y aparte no había hecho nada más que mirar al rubio de una manera remotamente interesada desde que habían creado aquella tregua…

—¡Granger! ¿Podrías venir un segundo?

Draco miró a su alrededor con horror al escuchar lo que Blaise había dicho, y su corazón casi dejó de latir cuando vio que el trío justo había entrado al aula de Encantamientos, dirigiéndose a sus usuales asientos al frente del aula. Potter y Weasley siguieron caminando sin prestarles atención, pero Granger se volteó y caminó hacia ellos, luciendo expectante.

—Necesito que me ayudes un momento —Blaise dijo casualmente y Granger asintió, acercándose más a su mesa.

—Dime, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó.

—¿Te enteraste de aquel proyecto que algunos de nosotros estamos haciendo para Defensas? —Blaise preguntó, y Hermione asintió con interés.

Draco volvió a mirar al suelo e internamente maldiciendo a Blaise, agarró su pluma y empezó a rayar su pergamino. ¿Por qué demonios había llamado a Granger? ¿Cuánto iba a sospechar Potter? A Draco honestamente le _gustaba _como todo estaba en aquellos días, y de hecho tuvo unas cordiales y casi placenteras conversaciones con Granger, ¿pero involucrarla en este desastre? Blaise era un _idiota_-

—-bueno, yo estoy haciendo el mío sobre el maleficio Imperius —Blaise dijo y los ojos de Draco se agrandaron, la pluma temblando en su mano. —Y escuché que Potter puede resistirse. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, lo aprendió en cuarto año —Hermione dijo, y Draco pateó a Blaise por debajo de la mesa, desesperadamente tratando de hacer que se calle y pare de preguntarle cosas.

Blaise no vaciló y continuó enfocándose en Granger. —¿De veras? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Será que el maleficio no se conecta con su subconsciente?

Hermione le dedicó a Potter una mirada pensativa por encima de su hombro y se giró de vuelta hacia Blaise. —Tú técnicamente _puedes _tenerlo bajo el maleficio, por lo tanto el que lo lanzó se sentirá conectado a él, pero las ordenes no le surtirán efecto. —explicó. —Sí, se conecta con su subconsciente, pero puede resistirse concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos.

Blaise asintió, fingiendo interés mientras Granger hablaba nuevamente. —Puedes hablarle del tema si quieres, no le importaría-

Draco casi se cae de la silla ante sus palabras, y trató de patear a Blaise una vez más, y su corazón estaba martillando-

—No, preferiría que no se entere que la gente sigue cotilleando sobre eso —Blaise dijo con naturalidad. —Solo quería saber. Mera curiosidad.

Hermione le sonrió. —¿Seguro? No creas que no puedes preguntarle por el problema entre las Casas, tú sabes que eso ya no importa-

—Lo sé —Blaise le aseguró. —Quizás le pregunte otro día. Ya tengo suficiente con tratar de adaptarme, y no quiero que piense que meto las narices donde no me incumbe. Es decir, ¿recuerdas cómo se puso cuando aquella Ravenclaw le preguntó algo sobre Diggory?

—Sí, tienes razón —Hermione asintió y luego observó al profesor Flitwick que acababa de llegar al aula. —Mejor no le digo nada.

—Gracias —Blaise dijo, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa. Granger inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y fue a sentarse rápidamente con Potter y Weasley.

Draco apenas podía pensar en darle crédito a Blaise por descubrir tal información de una manera tan discreta- estaba nuevamente teniendo otro ataque cardíaco porque Granger le había dado la respuesta a Draco: Potter había estado fingiendo. Se había besado con Draco haciéndole creer que estaba bajo sus ordenes.

Draco débilmente miró a Blaise, quien lo observó con intensidad.

—Creo que por la expresión en tu rostro, fueron o muy buenas o muy malas noticias. —Blaise susurró y Draco asintió, incapaz de formar palabras.

—¿Qué pasó con Potter? —Blaise siseó, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente, mirando al frente del aula donde Flitwick estaba subiéndose a su silla. Tomó la pluma de Blaise y lentamente escribió en el borde del pergamino:

_Le dije que me besara._

—¿Qué? —Blaise exclamó y Draco lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, muchísimo más fuerte que la última vez. Blaise miró impacientemente a su alrededor y luego, satisfecho de que nadie lo había oído, tomó la pluma de la mano de Draco.

_¿Y?_

Se la pasó de vuelta al rubio, que estaba tragando con dificultad.

_Lo hizo._

—Joder —Blaise murmuró, mirando a Draco sin poder creérselo. —Pero, eso significa…

Draco exhaló profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma y asintiéndole temblorosamente a Blaise. —Lo sé.


	3. Restricción

Draco y Blaise entraron al dormitorio de chicos de Slytherin, tropezándose con la puerta y simultáneamente volteándose para apuntarle con sus varitas, unos de ellos lanzando un hechizo para bloquearla y el otro un hechizo silenciador antes de empezar a hablar frenéticamente.

—¡Besaste a Potter!

—¡Lo sé!

—Él piensa que tú no sabes-

—Debió haber fingido-

—¿Por qué Potter te besaría?

—¡Se lo ordené!

—¡Pensé que eras un desastre con los maleficios!

—¡No soy un desastre con-

—Pero no pudo haber pretendido-

—¿Por qué demonios fingiría estar bajo el maleficio Imperius? Espera, me estoy confundiendo. —Draco jadeó, levantando una mano para detener la conversación. —Tú primero.

—Siéntate antes de que te caigas. —Blaise le dijo y Draco, agradecido, se sentó sobre su cama, frotándose el pecho. No pensaba que podría aguantar mucho más de eso antes de que le de un ataque.

—Dime lo que pasó cuando le lanzaste el maleficio a Potter. Cuéntame todo. —Blaise dijo, balanceándose de atrás hacia delante con una expresión que denotaba preocupación.

—Él estaba a punto de aturdirme, pero yo fui más rápido. —Draco le dijo, aún extrañamente orgulloso de eso. —Se quedó quieto hasta que dije su nombre, luego pareció mirarme con enfoque, pero luego siguió sin moverse y entonces asumí que había armado algún lío, y luego le dije que se acerque y entonces...

—Le dijiste que te besara.

—Sí —Draco dijo con satisfacción.

—Eres un pervertido, Draco.

—¿Yo? —Draco replicó indignantemente. —¡Yo no soy el que pretende estar bajo el maleficio Imperius para obtener un poco de acción!

—De acuerdo, buen punto —Blaise dijo, sentándose en la cama contigua a la de Draco. —Cuando dijiste su nombre seguramente fue cuando pudo resistirse al maleficio. Granger dijo que te conecta con la víctima pero él-

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me aturdió o mató? —Draco preguntó frustrado.

—¡No lo sé! —Blaise dijo. —Por lo que sé, Potter es tan heterosexual como yo. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo hechizaste con alguna otra cosa? —Agregó con un poco de sospecha.

La boca de Draco se abrió con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¡_No_! ¡No soy tan desesperado!

—Cuando se trata de Potter, lo eres- —Blaise murmuró, pero se detuvo cuando Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina, el tipo de mirada que el rubio normalmente utilizaba antes de hechizar a alguien.

—Necesitamos un plan —Blaise dijo firmemente, y Draco se tiró hacia atrás, presionando sus palmas contra sus párpados.

—Ni siquiera puedo _pensar_ en formular un plan.

Blaise le dedicó una mirada compasiva antes de observarlo pensativo. —Quizás deberías... hechizarlo otra vez.

—No _puedo _hechizarlo; creí que habíamos establecido- ohh... —Draco se detuvo al final de la oración, alejando sus manos de su rostro mientras la comprensión lo embargaba.

—Fíjate si está dispuesto a jugar de nuevo y luego termina el maleficio justo a la mitad. —Blaise dijo, asintiendo. —Luego, observa lo que hace al respecto.

Draco se enderezó ligeramente, apoyándose sobre sus codos con incredulidad. —Me mataría, —dijo, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Depende si puedes hablar más rápido de lo que él tarde en agarrar su varita. —Blaise dijo con una ceja levantada. —Mira, si está dispuesto a jugar este _insensato _juego, es porque gusta de ti, así que seguramente no te hechizará.

Frotándose los cansados ojos, Draco suspiró nuevamente. —No sé lo que está pasando, —admitió. —Pero no me gustaría darle un pase libre para que me golpee.

—Obviamente siente algo por ti, o ya lo hubiera hecho. Y aparte, tú conoces a Potter; es un Gryffindor, así que no va a armar un plan maestro, —Blaise aseguró. —Y si realmente te gusta – oh, callate, ya me di cuenta, así que no me mires de esa manera – tienes que terminar con esto antes de que se te vaya de las manos.

—¡Ya se fue de las manos! —Draco exclamó desesperadamente. —Es que no lo entiendo- nunca me ha prestado atención, ¿y de repente pretende estar bajo el Imperius para estar conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera gusta de mí!

—Bueno, Potter le daría un golpe bajo a sus fans si la gente se entera de que le gustas. —Blaise dijo cuidadosamente. —No puede repentinamente confesarlo. Tú sabes que todos esperan que se case con la chica Weasley, que sea heterosexual y que sea perfecto... y tú-

—Soy una mierda, lo sé, —Draco terminó la oración distraídamente. —Y soy un chico y estoy marcado y mi padre trató de matarlo y soy la última persona con la que él debería estar.

Blaise bufó. —Yo creo que tú eres el mejor candidato para estar con él. Ambos están claramente locos.

—Cállate, —Draco dijo malhumorado, recostándose otra vez y acercándose una almohada a la cabeza.

—Hazme un favor, —Blaise dijo, pinchando con el dedo a Draco y haciendo que lo mire inquisitivamente. —La próxima vez que te guste alguien, no lo hechices, haz las cosas con _normalidad _e invítalo a salir.

* * *

><p>Draco pudo dormir tres horas antes de despertarse, listo para merodear por el castillo. Había acordado con Blaise que iría él solo al mismo baño que había sido huésped de las previas travesuras nocturnas, y el cual Potter iría en busca de Draco.<p>

Estaba nervioso. Había una posibilidad de que Potter se enojara por toda la situación, y por más improbable que pareciera, que trate de meter en problemas a Draco. El rubio caminó por el dormitorio, sopesando esos pensamientos por un tiempo hasta que Theo Nott le preguntó con una soñolienta voz si podía dejar de hacer ruido, así que cautelosamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia los corredores del silencioso Hogwarts. Para calmarse un poco, decidió ir a explorar el castillo antes de ir al baño. No había modo de que Potter casualmente lo encontrara de vuelta si también estaba despierto y paseando por los pasillos. Y de todas maneras, merodear pasada la medianoche era costumbre de Draco, así que Potter podía joderse y buscar otro hábito insalubre.

Draco terminó en la sala de trofeos, silenciosamente observando las placas que adornaban las vitrinas junto a la pared. No entendía por qué esa habitación existía; a nadie le importaban todos los menores logros de aquella gente que, la gran mayoría, dejó Hogwarts hace un millón de años. Se dirigió a la esquina donde estaban situados los más recientes trofeos y su corazón dio aquél estúpido y molesto vuelco que siempre hacía cuando veía el nombre de Potter.

Estaba a punto de acercarse para poder mirar más de cerca la placa, cuando escuchó un ruido detrás suyo. Se volteó, y retrocedió hasta cubrirse con las sombras que reflejaba el armario, aguantando la respiración y agarrando fuertemente la varita-

—Malfoy, sé que estás aquí.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó al suelo al reconocer esa voz como la de Potter. ¿Cómo _demonios _lo había encontrado? ¡Ni siquiera estaba cerca de aquél maldito baño!

Salió de las sombras para ver a Potter cerca de la puerta de la sala, su silueta luciendo amenazante a la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué quieres? —Draco preguntó, su voz firme a pesar de temblar como una gelatina. Dios, Potter estaba furioso. Lo sabía; iba a lanzarle algún hechizo y lo dejaría en la sala de trofeos para que muera y nunca obtendría una placa después de _eso_.

—Quería... —Potter no terminó la oración y en cambio se acercó a Draco, haciendo que éste levante la varita en sospecha.

—Vete de aquí —Draco dijo tensamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás? —Potter preguntó. —¿Hechizarme de nuevo?

Mierda. Así que sabía que Draco lo había hechizado. Y Draco repentinamente se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada a nadie, y eso le incitó a tirar la cautela por la ventana y seguir el estúpido plan de Blaise. —Sí, si no te vas, lo haré. —Draco dijo, complacido al notar que su voz sonaba calmada y determinada, aunque alguna parte de su cerebro le gritaba una variedad de histéricas palabras por _amenazar_ al Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

—Bien, hazlo —Potter dijo con claro desafío en su tono.

Draco tenía que luchar para mantener su expresión en blanco mientras Potter se acercaba más y más. Seguramente el moreno no sabía que Draco sabía que él se resistía al maleficio Imperius. ¿O sí? Draco estaba tratando de recomponerse, su cerebro hecho un frenesí. Potter obviamente no podía ser controlado con el Imperius, pero estaba tentando a Draco. Sus rodillas casi le fallaron cuando Potter se acercó de manera que Draco podía presionar la punta de su varita en su sien. Lo miró a los ojos y percibió en ellos un brillo de algo en aquellas verdes profundidades, y con un escalofrío, se dio cuenta de que Potter _quería _que el rubio lo haga.

—Lo haré —Draco dijo con calma, su corazón martilleando contra su pecho. —Contaré hasta tres y lo haré.

Potter no se movió. Se quedó allí parado, mirando a Draco con una calma expresión en su rostro, pero había algo parecido a desesperación en sus ojos.

Draco tragó saliva, tratando de reunir coraje. Potter probablemente tenía algunas reservas que mentalmente podía aprovechar, aunque la valentía o pura estupidez que permitía a Potter pararse totalmente quieto mientras Draco presionaba su varita contra su sien eran cuestionable.

—Tres, —Draco susurró. —Dos. Uno. _Imperio_.

Los ojos de Potter se cerraron al mismo tiempo que una hormigueante sensación le subía por el brazo al Slytherin, que se quedó quieto, esperando a que el Gryffindor reabra sus ojos. Cuando se abrieron, estaban ligeramente desenfocados, y sus facciones lucían atontadas. Eso no podía fingirse- seguramente.

—Harry, —Draco susurró suavemente.

Potter parpadeó un par de veces, apretó la mandíbula casi imperceptiblemente y sus ojos se enfocaron levemente. Draco sintió que una mezcla de puro shock y triunfo le recorría: ¡Era igual a lo que pasó la última vez!

Esta vez no vaciló. —Bésame.

Potter obedeció inmediatamente, sus manos agarrando la nuca de Draco mientras se acercaba para besarlo. El rubio agarró su cintura y le correspondió el beso ansiosamente, el único pensamiento en su mente era que por más que todo sea un desastre, era mucho mejor que el anterior encuentro, porque sabía que, por alguna razón, Potter estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Draco le ordenaba.

Draco redujo la intensidad de sus besos, y levantó una mano para enredar sus dedos en el desordenado cabello de Potter, presionando firmemente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era glorioso; el modo en el que Potter respondía perfectamente, calmando su ritmo para coordinar con el de Draco, gentilmente tomándole el labio inferior entre los dientes y haciendo que Draco jadee.

—Sácate la camisa, —Draco susurró antes de haber sopesado la idea de desvestir a alguno de ellos. Pero era demasiado tarde como para pensarlo dos veces; Potter estaba inclinándose hacia atrás y quitándose la camisa, sacándose los anteojos en el proceso.

—Wow —Draco articuló con la boca mientras sus ojos recorrían hambrientamente el torso de Potter iluminado por la luz de la luna. —Y la mía —agregó, y Potter no titubeó en sacarle cuidadosamente la camisa a Draco con una mano, la otra descansando en la parte superior de su espalda, sus tibios dedos extendidos sobre la piel de Draco.

El rubio lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Potter, y presionó su frente contra la del moreno, respirando con dificultad. Las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de Potter eran más profundas de lo normal, y Draco, complacido, notó que Potter obviamente no podía mantener sus reacciones a escondidas de Draco.

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, Draco capturó los labios de Potter en otro breve beso, sintiéndose mareado. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que Potter haría todo lo que él le pidiese, absolutamente todo... _no. _Trató de decirse a sí mismo. _Blaise dijo... algo sobre un plan..._

—Tócame —jadeó, y se olvidó de todo lo relacionado con el estúpido de Blaise y su estúpido plan cuando las manos de Potter se deslizaron por su espalda y cintura, causándole estremecimientos. A la mierda con decirle a Potter que él sabía, esta era una oportunidad que simplemente no podía perder. Y de hecho, la idea de presionar a Potter hasta el rechazo antes de admitir que sabía lo que sucedía, resultó ser más tentadora. Sí, eso funcionaría mejor, y probablemente reduciría las posibilidades de Draco de terminar con un ojo morado.

—En un minuto- —dijo roncamente mientras las manos de Potter recorrían sus brazos, que seguían envueltos alrededor de su cuello. —Quiero que te arrodilles... —vaciló, y juró haber sentido las manos de Potter titubear durante su recorrido, pero continuaron en vez de detenerse y Draco tomó coraje a partir de eso. —Quiero que te arrodilles y me hagas una mamada.

Estaba loco. Lo sabía. Blaise había tenido razón. Pero también había dicho que Potter estaba loco, y tenía que ser verdad porque Potter lo estaba besando una vez más y arrodillándose antes de que sus dedos alcanzaran los botones de los pantalones de Draco.

_Merlín, lo va a hacer... _Draco pensó sorprendido mientras Potter desabrochaba lentamente los botones, haciendo que el miembro de Draco se endurezca hasta el borde del dolor.

Hubo un momento de pánico en el que Draco se preguntó si Potter había estado esperando a vengarse del rubio y darle una mordida a su miembro, pero luego sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron tironeados hacia abajo y la tibia exhalación de Potter golpeaba contra la cabeza de su miembro, haciendo que a Draco se le dificulte el hecho de poder pensar y preocuparse por todo. El problema se agravó cuando una tentativa mano tomó su erección.

No desvió la mirada. Quería ver cada momento de la situación y recordarlo perfectamente, así podría repasarlo en su mente una y otra vez, todas las veces que quiera. Sospechaba que muchos hombres en esta situación estarían arrogantemente regocijándose sobre que era el Elegido el que estaba arrodillado mamándoselas, pero Draco estaba a punto de desmayarse solo porque era _Harry_. El chico que le había gustado por años y había desesperadamente tratado de sacárselo de la cabeza, y ahora...

Con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando con dificultad, observó mientras Potter le daba un beso a la cabeza de su miembro antes de tomarla con su boca y chuparla ligeramente.

—Joder —Draco gimió, enredando una mano en el cabello de Potter, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras continuaba chupando levemente, tomando un poco más con su boca. Sus dedos agarraron bruscamente los mechones negros del cabello del moreno, y deseó que el Gryffindor dejara las delicadezas y se ponga en acción. Y entonces recordó que Potter estaba bajo el Imperius, así que tenía que hacer todo lo que Draco le ordenara, o su actuación sería puesta en riesgo-

—Más —Draco jadeó. —Más duro, Harry-

Sus palabras se desintegraron en un gemido cuando Harry chupó más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que la cabeza de su miembro golpeara la garganta de Potter. Una y otra vez, Draco observó a su erección deslizarse por la boca del Gryffindor y a sus caderas moviéndose de atrás hacia delante repetitivamente. Se tenía que morder el labio para tratar de detener el torrente de halagadoras palabras que salían de su boca.

No estaba seguro si era puramente el acto físico que estaba haciendo que llegara al clímax con desconcertante rapidez; tenía que, con desesperación, contenerse para alargar el placer el máximo tiempo posible. Las sensaciones eran definitivamente increíbles, pero era el pensamiento de que Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerle esas cosas lo que lo llevaba al borde del orgasmo.

—No retrocedas —jadeó, poniendo su mano antes hecha un puño a acompañar la otra en la nuca de Potter. —No te atrevas a hacerlo.

La parte racional de su cerebro sabía que sería mas amable darle a Potter la opción de no tragar, pero Draco estaba muy distraído como para importarle, y de todas maneras, si Potter era lo suficientemente estúpido como para jugar a 'Estoy bajo el maleficio Imperius, hazme todo lo que quieras' entonces debía actuar como un hombre y afrontar las consecuencias.

Una última pulgada dentro de la ansiosa boca de Potter, y se corrió; su cabeza se tiró hacia atrás y su visión se tornó blanca mientras impulsaba sus caderas hacia delante una vez más y agarraba la cabeza de Potter con ambas manos y probablemente con innecesaria fuerza. Movió sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, entregándose al orgasmo y jadeando cuando vio que Potter se había quedado quieto, dejando que Draco se corra completamente y como quiera, dejando que Draco lentamente le folle la boca hasta que termine y esté saciado.

Las piernas del rubio estaban demasiado temblorosas como para soportar su peso, así que empujó a Potter hacia atrás y cayó de rodillas, agarrando el rostro del moreno con ambas manos. Impulsivamente se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó, presionando su boca contra la de Harry y cerrando fuertemente los ojos para tratar de detener el torbellino de emociones que estaban tratando de liberarse.

Se separó y apoyó su frente contra la de Potter, sus ojos aún cerrados. —Tú sabes que nunca quise lastimarte —se le escapó antes de que se pudiera detener. —Yo siempre- joder.

Alejándose antes de que su boca pudiera seguir traicionándolo, Draco se puso de pie, colocándose de nuevo los pantalones y ropa interior, temblando inevitablemente. —Lo siento. Tú sabes que lo-

Se empezó a alejar de Harry, que estaba quieto y sereno, aún arrodillado y mirándolo, haciendo que Draco se distraiga; ¿no iba a admitir que estaba fingiendo? ¿por qué no decía nada?

Draco se abrochó los botones de sus pantalones y dio otro paso hacia atrás, pero luego, sus pies se detuvieron y su pequeño control se derrumbó. Se arrodilló frente a Harry, sus rodillas golpeando dolorosamente el suelo, igualándolo y besándolo apasionadamente. Los brazos del Gryffindor lo abrazaron y Draco no recordó haberle ordenado eso. Lo besó una vez más, sabiendo que si no se iba en aquél momento, no se iría nunca.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y tanteó el suelo con los dedos, tratando de localizar los anteojos de Harry que se habían caído. Sus dedos se encontraron con el delgado vidrio de un lente, y recogiendo los anteojos, los apoyó en la palma de Harry, cerrando sus dedos de manera tal que el moreno los pudiera sostener. Lo besó suavemente por última vez antes de levantarse e irse, incapaz de mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Su voz temblaba cuando susurró _finite._


	4. Luz del Día

Blaise abrió abruptamente los ojos al escuchar una voz al lado de su cama, del otro lado de la cortina. Lo que le preocupaba y le hizo estar alerta instantáneamente fue el hecho de que la voz había murmurado el contra-hechizo al encantamiento que colocaba en sus cortinas antes de irse a dormir todos los días.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, las cortinas se abrieron abruptamente y Draco se subió a la cama de Blaise, sonrojado y frenético.

—Draco, ¿Qué-? ¡Sal de aquí, homosexual! —dijo con indignación, y Draco cerró otra vez las cortinas y reformuló el previo encantamiento que Blaise le había colocado, añadiendo un hechizo silenciador por las dudas.

—¡Estoy aquí para hablar contigo, no para tocarte! —Draco dijo impacientemente.

—Pon tus manos donde pueda verlas.

Draco rodó los ojos. —Por mas que adore tu expresiva homofobia de todos los días, ahora no.

—¿Qué puedo decir para que te vayas? —Blaise gruñó. —Quiero dormir.

—Bien —Draco dijo. —No te contaré la historia de Potter mamándosela a alguien mientras pretendía estar bajo el maleficio Imperius.

—_¿Qué?_

Blaise agarró el borde de la remera de Draco y lo tiró a la cama de espaldas, rápidamente atrapándolo con dos manos sobre su pecho. —De acuerdo Blaise, si querías que me acueste...

—Cállate —Blaise dijo con una mirada malhumorada , sentándose y soltando a Draco. —¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

—Me encontró antes de que vaya al baño —Draco dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —No se cómo, pero le dije que si no se iba, lo hechizaría, y dijo que no me atrevería-

—¿Así que lo hiciste? —Blaise preguntó y Draco asintió.

—Fue exactamente igual a la vez pasada —Draco dijo. —Lo hechicé y creo que al principio no se resistía, es decir, no creo que haya estado fingiendo... y luego dije su nombre y parpadeó y al parecer se reenfocó, justo como la última vez.

—¿Así que está fingiendo?

Draco asintió, jugando con las sábanas de la cama. —Creo que sí. Puedes darte cuenta cuando sus pensamientos racionales retornan.

—¿Y aún así te hizo una mamada? —Blaise le preguntó y Draco sonrió.

—Así es.

—¿Puedo suponer que fue mas que satisfactoria considerando la sonrisa de mierda que tienes plasmada en el rostro? —Blaise preguntó divertido.

—Es que... él. Es él. —Draco dijo sin convicción, su sonrisa decayendo y dándole lugar a una problemática expresión.

—Sí, te entiendo —Blaise dijo, salvando a Draco de tener que hablar de sus sentimientos, algo que inevitablemente terminaría en una discusión y como posterior consecuencia, a un Draco que no le hablaría por una semana. Y ahora mismo, quería saber mas sobre su encuentro con Potter.

—¿Hiciste lo de terminar el hechizo, como habíamos acordado? —Blaise le preguntó y se sorprendió al ver un sonrojo esparcirse por las mejillas del rubio.

—No —Draco admitió. —Le... seguí el juego.

Blaise lo miró con reproche y luego suspiró. —Supongo que es fácil de olvidar cuando tienes tu miembro en la boca de alguien.

—Cállate —Draco dijo sin vergüenza. —No pensé que quizás-

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo y que no tienes la capacidad de pensar cuando tienes tu miembro en la boca de alguien.

—_¡Blaise!_

—Lo siento.

Draco lo miró ferozmente. —Para tu información, _sí _que pensé, y creo que es mejor presionarlo hasta que lo admita en vez de cortar abruptamente la conexión del maleficio. Puede que de esa manera no tenga tantos deseos de asesinarme.

—Basura —Blaise dijo. —Tú solo quieres tener más sexo con Potter.

—Sí, pero prefiero tener más sexo con Potter cuando no pretenda estar hechizado —Draco dijo fríamente.

—Merlín, estas _loco_ —Blaise suspiró y Draco hizo una mueca antes de tomar una almohada y acomodarla bajo su cabeza. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No dormirás aquí! —Blaise exclamó, dándole una patada.

—Por supuesto que no —Draco bostezó_, _sus ojos ya cerrados.

—¡Draco! —Blaise se quejó, y luego se rindió cuando supo que Draco lo iba a seguir ignorando. Estúpido Draco y su estúpida conveniencia que nunca admitiría, Blaise pensó afectuosamente. Mientras Draco no lo confundiera con Potter en algún momento de la noche, todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>—Harry, ¿Estás bien?<p>

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieto, mirando a la nada frente al espejo durante un buen rato, con una mano sobre la llave de la canilla y con la otra sosteniendo el cepillo de dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, rápidamente sacándose el cepillo de dientes de la boca. —Sí. Estoy... ¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? —Ron repitió.

—Sí —Harry dijo rápidamente, cerrando la llave de la canilla. Ron no se fue; en cambio, se quedó junto a la puerta, claramente esperando con inseguridad algún indicio de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Harry.

El moreno suspiró. No le podía contar. ¿Cómo empezaría? Hey Ron, por cierto, no volveré con tu hermana porque estoy bastante seguro de que soy homosexual y estuve teniendo algunos encuentros ilícitos con Draco Malfoy, el cual me hechiza y piensa que me tiene bajo el maleficio Imperius durante aquellos encuentros. No. Aquello no sería para nada apropiado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Estaba exhausto. Ser el juego nocturno de Draco Malfoy era un trabajo que definitivamente le cansaba.

—Estoy bien Ron, en serio —Harry dijo, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones y volteándose para dedicarle a Ron una confiada sonrisa. —Es sólo que no estoy durmiendo muy bien, y tú sabes lo que el cansancio me provoca.

—¿Estuviste otra vez divagando por el castillo durante la noche? —Ron preguntó, luciendo un poco aliviado ante la explicación de Harry.

Harry se encogió vagamente de hombros y le dio la espalda a Ron, dirigiéndose a la habitación. —Algo así.

* * *

><p>El resto del día fue como un borrón para Harry. Su mente estaba firmemente concentrada en cierto Slytherin y no en la doble clase de Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Solo podía estar agradecido de no tener Pociones; en su actual estado no lo toleraría.<p>

Se pasó toda la mañana preguntándose a qué demonios estaba jugando, y como consecuencia, no encontró respuestas satisfactorias. Los recuerdos de la previa noche lo excitaban y mortificaban al mismo tiempo, y no podía decidir de cual sentimiento estaba más preocupado.

Era fácil racionalizar el por qué no le reveló inmediatamente a Draco que el Imperius no le afectaba; no quería asustar a un obviamente asustado chico que era inesperada y sorprendentemente rápido al lanzar hechizos. Había decidido que sería mucho mejor ser cuidadoso y esperar a ver lo que Malfoy haría en vez de arriesgarse a ser víctima de otros hechizos.

Y cuando Draco había pedido aquél beso... Había sido tan, tan fácil para Harry inclinarse hacia delante y obedecerlo. Lo que sea para evitar que Draco me lance algún otro hechizo, se había dicho a sí mismo. Fue en algún momento en el que Draco había deslizado su lengua en la boca de Harry cuando el moreno tuvo que admitir que quizás le gustaba un poco mucho como para culpar totalmente al hecho de no querer ser hechizado...

Su cerebro le dolía. Aparte de la revelación de que le gustaba besar chicos (y hacer mamadas, agregó colaboradamente su cerebro), había un dilema entre quién mostraba el peor comportamiento; Malfoy por hechizarlo o él mismo por dejarse llevar y dejar que Malfoy crea que el maleficio había funcionado en él.

Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que tomó dos caminos incorrectos hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia luego del almuerzo. Odiaba esa clase, la cual su reciente objetivo era educar a jóvenes brujas y magos sobre su cultura y los eventos que dieron paso a la batalla para evitar que tales atrocidades vuelvan a suceder. Para Harry, seguía siendo una hora para dormir.

Llegando al aula cinco minutos tarde, deseó no haber llegado, porque no había manera de que podría tomar una siesta. Había solo un asiento vacío en la última fila, y tendría que sentarse al lado de _– oh dios, no –_ Malfoy.

La posibilidad de escapar fue olvidada al momento en que varios estudiantes se voltearon de sus asientos para mirarlo; Malfoy incluido. Los ojos del Slytherin se agrandaron ligeramente, y luego se volteo hacia delante, su cabeza inclinada hacia el libro en su regazo. Harry se mordió el labio, y mientras más estudiantes se giraban para ver por qué estaba parado junto a la puerta, no tenía otra opción excepto moverse y sentarse al lado de Draco.

Era peor de lo que había imaginado. Draco no se volteó para mirarlo, pero aún así, su traicionero cuerpo reaccionó felizmente al estar tan cerca del rubio, y Harry pasó cinco frenéticos minutos tratando de pensar en _cualquier _otra cosa que haga que su erección desaparezca. No funcionó muy bien; seguía recordando lo que le había hecho a Draco la noche anterior – el modo en el que el rubio había gemido y en el que sus dedos se habían enredado en su cabello, la manera en que sus piernas temblaban cada vez que Harry recorría su miembro con la lengua-

Harry se abofeteó mentalmente para parar de pensar en aquellos recuerdos. ¡Joder! ¡Aquello era ridículo! Si hubiera sucedido bajo circunstancias normales (o más normales que _aquello, _de alguna manera) Harry podría superarlo – podría romper el hielo con una sonrisa o un comentario en voz baja o _algo_. La agregada complicación que el maleficio implicaba, significaba que simplemente aquello no era una buena opción.

Se arriesgó a echarle una mirada a Draco, que seguía inmerso en la lectura de su libro de algo que ver con pociones al parecer. ¿Cómo podía estar tan poco afectado por toda aquella situación? ¿Cómo demonios hacía para no convertirse en una masa temblorosa cuando estaba sentado justo al lado del chico que hechizó-

La furia rápidamente reemplazó cualquier preocupación que Harry había tenido hasta el momento. Lo peor era que Draco había estado aprovechándose de él, creyendo que lo tenía controlado. No importaba el hecho de que Harry estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus ordenes- Draco no sabía eso, y eso lo convertía en un _bastardo_.

Los tentativos pensamientos que Harry había albergado de que Draco había estado haciéndolo porque posiblemente _gustaba _de Harry, fueron abandonados. El recuerdo de la manera en que Draco había retornado y lo había besado antes de pasarle gentilmente los anteojos, había hecho un gran trabajo en mantenerlo en aquella línea de pensamientos: si Draco estaba haciendo esto por puro placer, ¿por qué habría de molestarse en besar a Harry y tratarlo como lo había hecho? Aquello ya no importaba; Harry estaba tan enojado ante la situación que antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, determinado a exteriorizar un poco de su enojo, pateó a Malfoy por debajo del pupitre.

—¡Ow! —Draco jadeó sobresaltado, y se agachó para agarrar su pierna por debajo de la mesa, mirando a Harry con ojos agrandados, el cual le correspondió la mirada con suficiente intensidad como para hacer que Draco empalidezca.

—Ahora no —Draco articuló con la boca, sus ojos aún posados en los de Harry, haciendo que el moreno se enoje aún más. ¿_Ahora no? _El _jodido _pervertido sabía que Harry estaba enojado, ¿y todo lo que tenia para decir era _ahora no?_

—¡Me hechizaste! —Harry siseó, y Draco hizo una pequeña mueca, obviamente esperando más violencia. Cuando no se presentó, se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Harry, luciendo enojado él mismo-

—¡Tú me dejaste hacerlo! —respondió. —Te lo advertí —Draco agregó en voz baja, y Harry se dio cuenta de que se quedó sin palabras. Se volteó abruptamente hacia su pergamino, que seguía estando en blanco, sin saber que decir.

El enojo disminuyó un poco mientras Harry admitía que Draco tenia razón. El rubio no se había escondido detrás de una puerta y abalanzado sobre Harry, hechizándolo antes de que pudiese reaccionar... Harry se había acercado al Slytherin, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que iba a hacer, ignorándolo incluso cuando el rubio le advirtió que lo haría otra vez si Harry no se iba...

Harry miró una vez mas a Draco, el cual ya lo estaba observando, mordiéndose el labio y luciendo como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero mientras Harry levantaba una ceja, Draco volteó la cabeza hacia abajo, su mandíbula apretándose mientras miraba de vuelta su libro.

Vergüenza fue el sentimiento que recorrió a Harry en frías e incómodas olas que se unían a las de furia mientras la realidad lo golpeaba en lleno; estaba verdaderamente obsesionado con Draco Malfoy, una vez mas. Estaba pretendiendo estar bajo el maleficio Imperius para acercarse a su previo enemigo, un estúpido y rubio Slytherin que quería obtener un poco de acción mientras seguía odiando a Harry y que _jamás _lo querría.

Algunos días, Harry realmente odiaba su vida. Y en ese momento, realmente odiaba a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco miró su reloj, sintiéndose completamente miserable. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y estuvo divagando por los corredores del sexto piso por horas.<p>

Supuso que debía haber previsto no encontrarse con Potter luego de lo sucedido en el aula de Historia de la Magia. Había estado asustado al estar tan cerca de Potter, y había estado tan cerca de abrir su boca para sugerir que hablen de la situación cuando inesperadamente Potter lo pateó lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle un moretón azul en la pierna.

Aquella era su vida terminada, Draco pensó mientras se cansó de esperar a que aparezca Potter y se dirigía a su habitación para dormir un par de horas antes de levantarse otra vez. Incluso pensar sobre ser honesto con el Gryffindor lo llevó a un asalto físico.

El modo en el que Potter reaccionó luego de la clase que compartieron confirmó lo mucho que Potter no quería estar cerca de Draco, a pesar de los previos encuentros sexuales. El moreno estaba claramente interesado solamente en la parte sexual de sus encuentros, y estaba probablemente usando a Draco solo para explorar el territorio homosexual. Era eso o estaba jugando a algún tipo de juego mental para locos con Draco y estaba planeando pisar su espíritu o hacer de su mente un frenesí.

Y estaba funcionando, Draco pensó abatidamente: estaba camino a ser abofeteado y pisado por aquél desastre. Mierda, debió haberle dicho, mientras tuvo la oportunidad, que sabía que estaba fingiendo-

Oh bueno. Era realmente ridículo siquiera contemplar la noción de que todo se resolvería de buena manera; tenía la completamente estúpida idea de que al final, Potter admitiría que estuvo fingiendo porque _gustaba _de Draco. ¿El Elegido y el previo Mortífago en una relación amorosa? Cosas como esas no eran posibles.

Draco odiaba a la gente. Y en aquél momento, odiaba a Potter un poquito más que a todos los demás.

* * *

><p><em>Les deseo muy buen material Drarry para el próximo año, ¡saludos!<em>


	5. Colisión

Luego del incidente en el aula de Historia de la Magia, Harry tomó la consciente decisión de mantenerse alejado de Draco mientras fuese posible. Dejó de divagar por el castillo durante la noche y siempre llevaba consigo el Mapa del Merodeador, vigilando el punto con el nombre Draco Malfoy para asegurarse de que no se encuentren a menos que sea completamente inevitable.

Su propósito inicial con respecto a evitar a Draco había sido 'fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente', pero él mismo lo había arruinado con sus constantes revisiones al Mapa del Merodeador en busca del punto correspondiente al Slytherin. Aquellas obsesivas revisiones le hicieron saber que a pesar de que él había dejado de hacerlo, Draco continuaba con los paseos nocturnos. Harry terminó gastando una insalubre cantidad de tiempo durante las noches observando el pequeño punto negro gracias a la luz que su varita le proporcionaba, peleando con la casi insoportable necesidad de ir en busca del rubio. Se resistió mayormente porque no podía decidir si quería encontrárselo para confesarse, confrontarlo o besarlo.

Por supuesto que había veces en las que no podía evitarlo completamente, y aquellos inevitables momentos eran en las clases que compartían o en los concurridos alrededores del castillo, los cuales era una tortura.

El hecho de rozar a Draco en su camino hacia el Gran Salón casi hizo que Harry se abalanzase sobre el rubio y lo bese en ese mismo instante y contra las puertas. Una mirada simultánea que ambos compartieron durante un segundo en la biblioteca hizo que Harry se sonrojara violentamente y balbucease cuando Hermione quiso iniciar una conversación.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue en el aula de Pociones el viernes; una semana después de que Harry llevara a cabo su propósito. Harry había mirado a Draco que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, chupando ligera y distraídamente la punta de su pluma; su entrecejo estaba arrugado de concentración mientras miraba sus apuntes. Al ver un indicio de su lengua rosa, Harry dejó caer el frasco que sostenía con la mano, el cual golpeó contra el suelo de piedra y como consecuencia, su contenido salió volando por todos lados. Aquél desastre resultó ser una fuente de pánico mientras todos corrían por el aula, tratando de evitar el humo que la poción emanaba, el cual podría provocar inconsciencia por horas.

Harry deseó que la poción lo hubiese dejado inconsciente. Estaba desesperado. Tan desesperado que su control se había derrumbado y aquella misma noche se encontró a sí mismo saliendo del agujero del retrato a las dos y media de la mañana para ir a buscar a Draco, sin importarle las posible consecuencias. Acorde al Mapa del Merodeador, el Slytherin estaba paseando por el corredor del cuarto piso, y entonces Harry se apuró a llegar allí lo más rápido y silencioso posible.

Cuando Harry lo encontró, Draco estaba al final del corredor, dándole la espalda y mirando a la luna a través del vidrio de las ventanas. La ligera luz que atravesaba las ventanas hacía que Draco luzca casi fantasmal.

Harry caminó silenciosamente a través del piso con sus pies descalzos, deseando que su corazón no estuviese latiendo tan ruidosamente; podía escuchar el sonido de sus latidos llenando sus oídos, y parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir todo el castillo, y era seguramente cuestión de tiempo hasta que Draco lo escuche.

—Malfoy —dijo suavemente el momento en el que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del Slytherin.

Draco se volteó, su varita en mano mientras sus facciones mostraban sorpresa al ver a Harry parado en frente suyo. El moreno abrió la boca con la intención de preguntarle si podían hablar, pero antes de que pudiese elegir las palabras que diría, el rostro de Draco pasó de sorpresa a furia y pronto un hechizo estaba siendo dirigido hacia Harry a sorprendente velocidad.

—¡Vermillious!

Una esfera de luz voló hacia Harry y le golpeó el brazo, haciendo que grite, sorprendido. Presionó su mano contra el lugar que le quemaba y miró justo a tiempo a Draco para verlo correr hacia las profundidades del castillo. Harry lo persiguió sin pensarlo dos veces, girando por la esquina y apuntando su varita hacia el rubio-

—¡Impedimenta!

Draco se agachó y el hechizo golpeó la pared, fallando solo por centímetros. Harry maldijo, corriendo hacia Draco que ni siquiera se había detenido y volteado para lanzarle algún hechizo. En cambio, Draco optó por correr lejos de Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para perderlo de vista en el laberinto de pasillos. No estaba teniendo éxito; por más que Draco se sepa bien todos los corredores de Hogwarts, Harry había crecido con el Mapa del Merodeador y podía seguirlo paso a paso.

Harry vio que Draco giraba a la izquierda al final del corredor cerca del aula de Transformaciones y tomó un riesgo: en vez de seguirlo, entró por un pasaje escondido en la pared y luego pasó por un tapete del corredor continuo. Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo y una punzada de dolor estaba instalada en su costado, pero siguió avanzando, incapaz de dejar que Draco se escape. Su riesgo valió la pena; se tropezó con Draco que estaba corriendo demasiado rápido como para evitar una colisión. Draco gritó de dolor y sorpresa cuando Harry lo empujó a través del corredor hasta una pared; agarró las muñecas de Draco y las levantó hasta mantenerlas cada una a un lado de su cabeza, asegurándose de que la varita del rubio no le esté apuntando.

—¡Déjame ir! —Draco jadeó, luchando por liberarse.

—No, no hasta que hables conmigo —Harry respondió, agarrándolo firmemente. Quizás Draco fuese mas alto, pero Harry era más fuerte y tenía ventaja debido a la posición en la que estaban. El rubio dejó de luchar, optando por el ataque verbal.

—¿Quieres que te lance otra vez el maleficio Imperius? —Draco siseó.

Harry sintió que su enojo aumentaba en respuesta al tono amargo que Draco había empleado, y aumentó la fuerza de su agarre en las muñecas del Slytherin. —No.

—Mentiroso.

Harry alejó las manos de Draco de la pared y frustradamente las estrelló contra ella de vuelta, haciendo que el rubio emitiera un grito ahogado. —¿Por qué demonios querría que lo hagas? —demandó, ignorando la parte de su cerebro que le estaba recordando que _sí _quería que Draco lo hechice otra vez, que quería ceder todo el control y que el rubio lo bese una vez más-

—¿Por qué? —Draco repitió, su voz impregnada de veneno. —No lo sé- porque eres un enfermo que se excita con-

—¿_Yo_ soy el enfermo? —Harry preguntó con furia, sin creer lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo. —¿No tienes la menor idea de lo malo que es lo que estás haciendo?

—¡Y tú me estás dejando! Si es tan malo, ¿por qué sigues volviendo? —Draco inquirió. El cerebro de Harry estaba gritando que le diga que sí, que admita que estaba dejando que Draco lo haga, que había empezando como una mórbida curiosidad y que ahora no podía parar de pensar en él. Todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo y pasar tiempo con él, pero su enojo ante la situación y el dolor al ser rechazado lo hacían irracional.

La serena voz de Draco lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad y se estremeció interiormente al notar como el rubio lo miraba con tanto odio y resentimiento. —Suéltame Potter, o te hechizaré y haré que te tires de lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía.

—No lo harías —Harry dijo, y se horrorizó al escuchar cierta inseguridad en su propia voz.

—¿Quieres probar? —Draco susurró, su rostro tan cerca del de Harry que sus narices casi se tocaban. Harry podía sentir el aliento de Draco mientras estaban allí parados, sus cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro y sus rostros muy cerca entre sí; lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry pudiese arriesgarse a besarlo, ¿pero cómo podría besar a alguien que lo amenazaba con hacerle arrojarse de lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía? No importaba el hecho de que Harry lo quería mas que a nada-

Harry lo soltó y se fue sin mirar atrás. Tenía que irse de allí; ya no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar los juegos y el odio y el modo en el que Draco lo hacía sentir.

Solo en el corredor, Draco ya no pudo contenerse. Se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta caer al suelo, sus piernas incapaces de sostenerlo y su mente gritándole por dejar ir a Potter de aquella manera. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando violentamente. Acercó sus manos a su rostro en un intento de esconderse del mundo, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde has estado?<p>

—¡Mierda! —Harry gritó al pasar por el agujero del retrato. Se encontró con un preocupado Ron Weasley que utilizaba una expresión que evidentemente había copiado de su madre o de Hermione. Harry se apoyó contra la pared, su mano sobre su pecho.

—_Cristo _Ron, ¡no me asustes de esa manera!

—Lo siento. ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? —Ron preguntó, señalando con preocupación la marca fuertemente roja que seguía siendo visible, una consecuencia del hechizo que Malfoy le lanzó.

—Oh. Erm. ¿Me tropecé? —Harry ofreció, pero Ron le dedicó una mirada sospechosa.

—Buen intento. Ahora, mejor dime la verdad o te hechizaré por tenerme preocupado-

—Malfoy lo hizo —Harry dijo abruptamente.

Ron lucía sorprendido. —¿Malfoy? Pero... Pensé que ustedes dos habían dejado de pelear este año, luego de todo-

—Paramos —Harry admitió, interrumpiendo a Ron. —Pero no duró mucho.

—¿Por qué están peleando? —Ron presionó.

La abrumante necesidad de compartir el peso del secreto que estaba cargando, incitó a Harry a que confíe en Ron y que le diga la verdad. Quizás podría aportar algunas ideas de cómo salir de aquel problema o por lo menos lo abofetearía por ser tan estúpido.

Harry tomó aire profundamente. —Porque me besó mientras pensaba que me tenía bajo el maleficio Imperius.

—¿Qué hizo QUÉ? —Ron exclamó y luego hizo una mueca, deseando que su grito no hubiese despertado a nadie. Esperó con la mirada posada en el techo, y cuando ningún sonido se pudo escuchar en respuesta a su grito, miró a Harry, luciendo confundido.

—¿Qué hizo _qué? _—siseó. —¿_Besaste _a Malfoy?

—Él empezó- —Harry comenzó a explicar.

—Pero eso- Imperius- beso, pero él- tú —Ron no pudo formar ninguna oración, y rindiéndose, sacudió la cabeza violentamente y colapsó en el sillón más cercano, luciendo ligeramente verde.

—Me lo encontré en un baño una noche cuando estaba divagando por el castillo —Harry dijo rápidamente, sentándose junto a Ron en el sillón y deseando poder contarle toda la historia antes de que Ron explote. Bueno, quizás no toda la historia- tenía el presentimiento de que los detalles del segundo encuentro con Malfoy le provocarían al pelirrojo un ataque cardíaco. —Él estaba teniendo una araña bajo el Imperius, y empezamos a charlar y luego empezamos a pelear y yo quería aturdirlo y entonces me lanzó el maleficio-

—Pero no funciona contigo —Ron lo interrumpió en un susurro, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry.

—Sí, pero él no lo sabe —Harry dijo y los ojos de Ron se agrandaron levemente. —De todos modos, no le salió bien, porque cuando usó el maleficio con la araña, le tenía que decir que hacer, no podía ordenarle mentalmente y creo que le pasó lo mismo conmigo, entonces me dijo lo que tenía que hacer-

—¿Y te dijo que lo besaras? —Ron se estaba tornando más y más pálido segundo a segundo. —¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le golpeaste-

—Pudo hechizarme más rápido que nadie desde hace mucho tiempo —Harry dijo en defensa. —Si lo hubiese asustado, me podría haber lanzado algún otro hechizo antes de que pudiese moverme para hacer algo.

—Mierda —Ron dijo, frotándose el rostro con las manos. —¿Cómo fue besar a Malfoy? —preguntó repentinamente.

—No lo sé —Harry dijo rápidamente, maldiciendo al sonrojo que podía sentir expandiéndose por su cuello. —Fue-

Ron lo interrumpió, luciendo horrorizado. —Oh Dios mío, ¡te gustó!

—¿Qué? No- —Harry trató desesperadamente de decir.

—Oh, puedo imaginármelo —Ron se lamentó, agarrando una almohadón y enterrando su rostro en él. —Puedo imaginármelo y es _horrible_-

—¿Imaginarte qué? —Harry demandó, sacándole el almohadón. —¿Qué es horrible? ¡Ron!

—Tú y Malfoy —Ron dijo miserablemente, enderezándose.

—Oh Dios, empezarán a besarse públicamente y a vivir juntos y a casarse y luego tendré que ser _agradable_ con él y cenar con él incluso cuando nunca me pidió perdón-

Harry estaba en shock. —¿Qué? —pudo decir. —¡No! Yo- Ginny-

Ron lo miró con desconfianza. —Harry, no seas estúpido. Incluso Ginny sabe que eres homosexual.

—¡No lo soy!

Ron se sentó bien, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con escepticismo. —De acuerdo, si no lo eres, mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gustó besar a Malfoy.

Harry abrió la boca y luego miró para otro lado. —Bueno... Quizás me gustó un poco... —murmuró, consciente de que ahora su rostro era de un rojo brillante.

—Exacto —Ron dijo con ligera satisfacción. —Hubiese querido que llegues a esa conclusión sin involucrar a _Malfoy._

—Yo también —dijo Harry de mal humor.

—Igual tienes que parar con esto; si te está hechizando- —Ron dijo tentativamente.

—Pero él no es así siempre —Harry dijo, frustrado. —El último par de encuentros él fue... No lo sé. Agradable.

—Agradable —repitió Ron sarcásticamente. —Te tiene bajo el maleficio Imperius y tú piensas que es agradable.

—No, es que..., él podría haberme causado un serio daño, ¿verdad? Pero no lo hizo, solo pidió un beso...

Harry se detuvo mientras repasaba sus propias palabras y la realidad lo golpeaba con la fuerza de una bofetada. Los pensamientos olvidados sobre Draco gustando de Harry reaparecieron con el doble de fuerza y determinación ahora que su furia se calmó- si Draco lo estaba usando, no le hubiese pedido un beso, no le hubiese pedido perdón y no se hubiese sentido culpable luego de irse. No lo hubiese besado como si fuera la última vez que lo vería.

—Ron, él _gusta _de mí —balbuceó. —Mierda. ¡Joder!

—¿Te refieres a que gusta de ti y quiere ser tu novio? —Ron preguntó cautelosamente.

—No lo sé, ¡quizás! ¡Dios, no debí haberlo pateado! Es que estaba tan confundido y enojado- ahora cree que lo odio, pero no, antes sí, pero ahora-

—Harry, ¡habla más lento! —Ron exclamó alarmado. —Me estás confundiendo-

—Me he confundido a mí mismo —Harry gimió. —Debí haberle dicho que el maleficio no funcionaba en mí, que quería-

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —Ron preguntó inmediatamente.

—¡No lo sé! Estaba preocupado de que escapase o que se riese de mí. Me di cuenta de que quizás Malfoy estaba haciéndolo para probar alguna teoría, porque él estaba al control.

—Claro, —Ron dijo con el entrecejo arrugado. —¿Así que piensas que Malfoy gusta de ti y tú gustas de él pero ninguno de ustedes se lo confesó al otro y en cambio solo siguen peleando? —Harry asintió tristemente y Ron lo miró con exasperación. —No sabes que demonios hacer, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió miserablemente y Ron suspiró, palmeándole el hombro. —No puedo creer que estas palabras saldrán de mi boca... pero si quieres saber si esto es pasajero, tienes que confesarte.

—Pero... ¿cómo? Se volvió loco cuando fui a buscarlo esta noche —Harry dijo desesperadamente. —Ni siquiera pude decirle una palabra antes de que me hechizase.

—Envíale una nota o algo —Ron sugirió. —Pídele perdón y pregúntale si quiere encontrarse contigo para hablar. Luego, depende de él. Por lo menos lo intentaste.

—Sí... —Harry asintió y luego miró a Ron. —¿Por qué me estás ayudando en esto? Tú _odias _a Malfoy.

—Si te hace feliz... Es decir, tú claramente ya no lo odias tanto. —Ron se encogió de hombros y esbozó una pequeña mueca de dolor. —Y honestamente, no lo he odiado desde que hechizó a Smith en el comienzo de clases. Fue brillante. Y aparte, odiar a alguien requiere mucho esfuerzo. Y él es... —Ron suspiró otra vez. —Quizás ya no sea tan malo. Aunque hechizarte lo ha puesto de vuelta en la categoría de 'gente que me gustaría golpear'.

Harry se rió. —Sí, sé como se siente.

—Contéstame esta pregunta y te apoyaré y prometeré dudar de tu cordura solo en las vacaciones y cuando beba de más. —Ron tomó aire profundamente. —¿Realmente te gusta Malfoy?

Harry miró a Ron con una triste sonrisa. —Creo que sí.

* * *

><p>Draco dejó caer su libro contra su pecho y se frotó los párpados con los dedos. Había leído la misma oración ocho veces y aún así no podía recordarla. Estaba cansado, miserable y sin ganas de hacer nada, especialmente de leer.<p>

Escuchó a la puerta abrirse y miró hacia el frente.

Vio a Blaise empujando la puerta con dificultad. Con una mano, estaba sosteniendo un plato lleno de comida y con la otra un vaso, y tenía con los dientes sostenía una carta.

Draco se sentó y sonrió débilmente mientras Blaise le pasaba la comida y bebida, luciendo irritado y sacándose la carta de la boca una vez que sus manos estuvieron libres.

—Ahí tienes tu cena, reina del drama.

—No tenías que traerme nada —Draco dijo suavemente y Blaise suspiró.

—Ya sé. Pero no quiero que te mueras de hambre. Me la debes —dijo.

Draco asintió y se inclinó hacia atrás para apoyar su bebida en la mesa de luz, mirando con sorpresa la carta que Blaise tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué es? —Draco preguntó cautelosamente.

—Un postre —Blaise dijo sarcásticamente. —Es una carta, idiota.

Draco la agarró y rompió el sobre con los dientes, usando una mano para sacar la pieza de pergamino que estaba adentro. Sus ojos leyeron las palabras en él y casi se ahoga por falta de aire.

—¿Quién te dio esto? —le preguntó con voz ronca a Blaise.

—¿Quién crees que fue? —Blaise dijo. —Potter.

Draco le lanzó el pergamino a Blaise, el cual lo atajó y leyó mientras silbaba.

—¿Viene con _esto_ luego de que lo hayas hechizado?

—No puede ser, esto no- él me odia —Draco balbuceó. —Me pateó, se enojó conmigo. ¿Cómo puede tomárselo a la ligera luego de lo sucedido?

—Quizás sabe que tú sabes que está fingiendo —Blaise sugirió. —O realmente quiere volver a hacerte una mamada.

—Cállate —Draco dijo distraídamente. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Mirando las trece palabras que llenaban el pergamino, se dio cuenta de que podían ser terribles o fantásticas noticias. Aquella era una oportunidad que sin duda no volvería a tener, pero ¿podría confiar en que Potter tendría buenas intenciones?

_Draco. Olvida la pelea. Sigo jugando si tú también juegas. _


	6. Desvestido

Draco recorrió con sus dedos distraídamente el borde del usado pergamino que sostenía con la mano; desde que recibió la nota de Harry hace unas horas, la releyó tantas veces que el papel se estaba arrugando y la tinta gastando.

¿Por qué Potter había cambiado de parecer sobre este supuesto juego al que estaban jugando? El último encuentro hizo que Draco crea que Potter estaba furioso con él, pero ahora eso ya no tenía sentido. Las únicas conclusiones que podía sacar, no eran buenas; o Potter estaba tan confundido sobre toda la situación como Draco, o Potter estaba tan obsesionado que no podía resistirse a otro encuentro sexual.

Draco sabía que confesarse era probablemente su mejor opción, pero estaba aterrorizado ante la idea. Primero, confesarse involucraría el hecho de tener que admitir que sabía que el maleficio no funcionaba en Potter y que aún así lo seguía usando. No pensaba que Potter estaría sorprendido al enterarse de que Draco había mentido, pero dudaba que pasaría algo bueno; especialmente si se trataba del honorable Gryffindor.

Segundo: si decidía ser honesto, tendría que admitir por qué continuaba hechizando a Potter, y eso significaría tener que decirle que estaba locamente enamorado de él desde los trece años.

Lucius Malfoy siempre le había hecho creer a Draco que sus emociones eran algo para mantener escondido, una debilidad, algo que un Malfoy no debería sentir. El deseo de complacer a su padre y honorar el nombre de la familia había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así, Draco nunca había aprendido a lidiar con sus sentimientos, y menos a ser honesto con respecto a ellos. Entonces, decirle a Harry Potter que estaba enamorado de él, francamente, era una preposición terrorífica.

La simple verdad era que Draco no se tomaba para nada bien el rechazo. Si había sido un bastardo con Potter por siete años por haber rechazado su amistad cuando tenían once años... Draco no podía soportar imaginarse su propia reacción al recibir un rechazo _romántico_.

Miró la nota otra vez, tragando pesadamente.

_Sigo jugando si tú también juegas._

Se puso de pie y guardó la nota en el bolsillo, mirando el reloj. Ya pasó el toque de queda. Era ahora o nunca... Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese irse del dormitorio, la puerta se abrió y Blaise entró a la habitación.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó sin preámbulos, y Draco asintió. Blaise le frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿por qué luces tan miserable?

—Porque —Draco dijo serenamente. —Esto es solo un juego para él, ¿no es así?

Blaise lo miró, sin estar seguro de qué decir. —No lo sé —dijo lentamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta. —No importa. No obtendré lo que quiero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues yendo? —Blaise le preguntó.

—Para tener sexo, —Draco dijo despreocupadamente. —Así puedo obtener lo que puedo mientras pueda.

—Draco... —Blaise dijo, mirando tristemente a su amigo y luchando contra la exasperación. —Quizás no sea tan malo. Quizás él sienta lo mismo, si solo hablas con él-

—No —Draco dijo brevemente. —No voy a ilusionarme, así que no.

—No lo puedo creer —Blaise exclamó. —Estás asustado de que él sepa como te sientes-

—Cállate —Draco advirtió.

—Tú sabes que tengo razón —Blaise dijo.

—¿Y a mi que mierda me importa? —Draco replicó. —De acuerdo, sí, no quiero que sepa como me siento, porque es ridículo y no tiene sentido-

—Suenas justo como tu padre —Blaise dijo con enojo. —No hay nada malo con el amor, Draco.

—¡Es una mierda cuando alguien no te corresponde los sentimientos! —Draco gritó. —No tienes idea de cómo se siente, porque tú _siempre _obtienes lo que quieres y a quien quieres. Es demasiado difícil ser rechazado en la cara y tú no tienes _idea _de cómo se siente.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia y Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin mirar a Blaise. Blaise exhaló profundamente, observando a Draco sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer.

—Draco... nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas —dijo. —Y si sales y continuas este juego y lo follas sin dejarle saber como te sientes, te arrepentirás.

—Lo agregaré a la lista —Draco dijo abruptamente, caminando hacia la puerta. —Hay un millón de cosas de las que me arrepiento, ¿cuál será la próxima?

—Draco, no lo hagas-

—Cállate —Draco dijo nuevamente, esta vez con un tono amenazante. —No es de tu incumbencia. Voy a hechizar otra vez a Potter, y si es lo suficientemente estúpido como para jugar, lo voy a follar y luego me voy a ir sin el corazón roto. Ahora vete, y déjame solo.

Draco se fue, cerrando estruendosamente la puerta detrás suyo y dejando a Blaise sin palabras.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron otra vez hacia el Mapa del Merodeador, que estaba abierto al lado del ensayo que estaba escribiendo sin entusiasmo, y su corazón dio un vuelco; el pequeño punto perteneciente a Malfoy que había pasado toda la noche en las mazmorras de Slytherin ya no estaba allí, lo que significaba que el rubio había leído la nota de Harry y estaba saliendo para buscarlo.<p>

—Voy a caminar por ahí —Harry dijo, agarrando el mapa y metiéndolo en el bolso que también contenía la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Hermione lo miró, asintiendo. —Ten cuidado —dijo suavemente y Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no había intentado ni una vez de persuadir a Harry para que no pasee por el castillo luego del toque de queda; ella entendía su necesidad de alejarse de todo algunas veces, así que nunca trató de detenerlo. Siempre pedía lo mismo; que sea cuidadoso.

—De acuerdo —replicó y miró a Ron por un breve momento, el cual asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en reconocimiento y luego salió del agujero del retrato.

Ron volvió a mirar su ensayo, listo para empezar a armar el próximo párrafo, pero una voz aguda interrumpió su breve concentración.

—Así que... ¿me vas a decir lo que le pasa a Harry o voy a tener que hechizarte para obtener una respuesta?

Miró a Hermione, que estaba sentada mirándolo fijamente con una desdeñosa expresión en el rostro y los brazos cruzados, sin prestarle atención a los libros abiertos frente suyo. Hermione debió haberlo dicho en serio si estaba ignorando sus estudios para interrogarlo.

—Erm... ¿nada? —Ron intentó, pero ella entrecerró los ojos y él suspiró, apoyando la pluma sobre la mesa y mirando alrededor de la sala común para comprobar que nadie estuviese escuchando. No había problema; tres de cuarto año estaban jugando al Snap Explosivo, junto al fuego algunos de primer año jugaban al ajedrez, unos chicos de sexto año estaban trabajando al otro lado de la sala común y Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnegan estaban juntos en una misma silla, y completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría a sus alrededores.

—¿Prometes no volverte loca? —Ron preguntó en voz baja.

La ceja de Hermione se levantó rápidamente. —¿Es tan malo?

Ron asintió. —Sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hermione preguntó urgentemente. —¿Está viendo a alguien? ¿A un...? —se sonrojó un poco. —¿A un chico?

—A Malfoy —Ron dijo abruptamente y tuvo que resistirse al impulso de reírse mientras la mandíbula de Hermione prácticamente caía al suelo y lo miraba, horrorizada.

—Eso no es todo —Ron dijo. —Se pusieron juntos porque Malfoy le lanzó el maleficio Imperius y le dijo que lo besara y entonces Harry le sigue el juego.

—¿Qué? —Hermione repitió débilmente.

—Se pelearon, y entonces Malfoy le lanzó el Imperius y no sabe que no funciona en Harry. Le ha a estado diciendo a Harry que haga todo tipo de cosas con él y Harry ha estado siguiéndole el juego porque por alguna razón, dice que le gusta el estúpido de-

—¡Pero eso es un horror! No puede intentar controlar a Harry de esa manera, ¿y qué _demonios _está haciendo Harry, _pretendiendo_-? —Hermione repentinamente se detuvo y se cubrió la boca con una mano en shock, sus ojos redondos como platos.

—¡Ron, él sabe!

—¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué cosa? —Ron preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Malfoy sabe que el maleficio no funciona en Harry! —explicó, luciendo horrorizada. —Zabini me preguntó hace un montón de tiempo sobre eso. Dijo que estaba haciendo un proyecto sobre el maleficio Imperius para Defensas, y le dije que Harry puede resistirse, ¡y Malfoy estaba justo al lado de él!. ¡Definitivamente me escuchó, y si no me oyó, Zabini debió haberle dicho!

—¿Malfoy _sabe_? —Ron jadeó. —Pero eso significa que le ha estado mintiendo a Harry- ¿_ambos _estuvieron mintiendo?

—Pero, ¿por qué-? —Hermione presionó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus párpados, tratando de reorganizar sus pensamientos. —Esto no tiene sentido.

—¿Desde cuándo lo que Harry hace tiene sentido? —Ron inquirió.

—Pero... si le gusta Malfoy... y si Malfoy sabe que el maleficio no funciona en Harry, y Harry ha estado haciendo todo conscientemente... —Hermione alejó sus manos de su rostro y miró a Ron, el cual lucía ligeramente pálido bajo sus pecas. —¿Fue a buscarlo ahora?

—Sí, le mandó una nota que decía que estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando... —Ron se detuvo. —Dios, tenemos que decirle. Correrá sangre si descubren que uno estuvo jugando con el otro. Dios sabe lo que Malfoy está jugando si sabe que Harry está fingiendo- Dios, ¡no se resolverá nada si ninguno de ellos se confiesa!

—Bueno, vamos —Hermione dijo, levantándose de la silla. —Tenemos que ir y encontrarlo.

—Oh Dios —Ron gimoteó, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Hermione que se dirigía al agujero del retrato. —Algún día, quizás Harry se mantenga alejado de los problemas por cinco malditos minutos.

* * *

><p>Draco subió lentamente las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, escogiendo cualquier puerta y entrando. Se encontró con una vieja aula de Aritmancia que lucía como si no se hubiera usado en años, pero no importaba. Realmente no le importaba donde se encontrarían; confiaba en la innatural habilidad de Potter para que lo encuentre.<p>

Había tenido razón. Había esperado solo diez minutos sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre un pupitre antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente y Harry entre al aula, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—Entonces... ¿sigues queriendo jugar? —preguntó el moreno al momento en el que la puerta se cerró y bloqueó, dejando caer su bolso al suelo. Draco levantó su varita y le apuntó al moreno en respuesta.

—¿Cómo sabes que no haré que te tires de la Torre de Astronomía? —Draco preguntó. —Estás confiando en alguien que no tiene la mejor reputación en eso.

—No estoy confiando en ti —Harry dijo honestamente. —Pero tampoco creo que lo harás.

Draco lo miró, sus ojos observando su desordenado cabello y sus sonrojadas mejillas. El silencio continuó por un momento más, y cuando quedó claro que Harry no iba a romperlo, Draco lo hizo. —Tres —dijo suavemente, permitiéndole a Harry la cortesía de contar de mayor a menor por si quería cambiar de opinión e irse si lo deseaba. —Dos. Uno. Imperio.

Draco sintió algo extraño en su interior al mismo tiempo que la hormigueante sensación ascendía por su brazo. Reconoció el familiar y quemante sentimiento, el cual era el deseo por Potter, que recorría su cuerpo, pero esta vez estaba mezclado con una innata tristeza, con una disociación de la situación, con una resignación sobre que nunca sucederá lo que quería que suceda.

—Harry —dijo serenamente, y aunque sus ojos todavía no se abrieron, sabía que él lo podía escuchar. —Ven aquí.

Harry obedientemente se acercó, y Draco descruzó las piernas y se acercó al borde de la mesa, abriéndolas para que Harry entre perfectamente entre ellas. Draco agarró el rostro del moreno con ambas manos y se acercó a su oreja, el incómodo sentimiento en su interior haciéndose más fuerte mientras hablaba, su voz un susurro.

—Te voy a follar, Potter. Espero que lo sepas.

Sintió que Harry se tensaba ligeramente en sus brazos, pero no se alejó. _Estúpida valentía Gryffindor... _Draco pensó abatidamente. Aquél había sido un momento para que Potter se aleje y admita que estaba fingiendo al enterarse de que Draco iba a hacer tal cosa, pero el momento ya pasó y Draco sintió que cualquier esperanza por un escenario con un final feliz se desvanecía.

Bueno, si Potter aún estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando al juego del cual Draco ya no sabía la puntuación, el rubio estaba jodidamente seguro de obtener algo a partir de eso. Si Potter iba a romper su corazón, iba a salir con la frente en alto- asegurándose de que Potter nunca lo olvidaría, y para lograr eso, lo follaría hasta el cansancio.

—Bésame —Draco susurró y Harry capturó los labios de Draco en un gentil beso. Draco se dejó llevar cuando los labios de Harry tocaron los suyos, respirando su sabor y correspondiéndole hambrientamente el beso.

Draco agarró la remera de Harry y se la sacó por la cabeza, interrumpiendo sus ardientes besos. —Sácame la mía —Draco ordenó, y Harry obedeció, sacándole la camisa por la cabeza. Se bajó del borde del pupitre, presionando firmemente su entrepierna contra la de Harry y haciendo que el otro chico jadee en respuesta.

—Sácate la ropa y recuéstate en el suelo —Draco pudo murmurar sobre los labios del moreno, temblando violentamente. Tuvo la delicadeza de agarrar su varita de la mesa y formular un encantamiento que hacía que el suelo esté más acolchonado, haciéndolo ligeramente más cómodo.

Harry asintió, sus manos dirigiéndose a la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrochándola lentamente y luego bajándose los jeans, permitiendo que Draco pose su mirada en su erección, que era claramente visible a través del delgado material de su ropa interior.

En ese momento, el deseo estaba ahogando el pesimismo de Draco, y mientras Harry lentamente se sacaba las zapatillas y medias antes de patear sus jeans, Draco gimió y lo agarró otra vez, besándolo y presionándose contra él desesperadamente. Harry trataba de sacarle los pantalones con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba la nuca de Draco mientras se besaban. Ambos se tambalearon ligeramente al caerse de rodillas al suelo, aún besándose apasionadamente y agarrándose fuertemente. Draco empujó a Harry hacia atrás y se subió arriba suyo, apoyándose sobre su antebrazo situado al lado de la cabeza de Harry mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el torso del moreno, haciendo que se estremezca. Podía sentir el modo en el que Harry se movía ligeramente, claramente desesperado por alguna solución para su erección.

—No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado- —Draco emitió un gruñido lleno de frustración y juntó fuertemente sus labios con los de Harry para detener las palabras que al parecer no podía contener. Harry se relajó y dejó que Draco lo bese, hasta que el rubio se alejó, arrodillándose y tanteando el suelo para encontrar su varita.

Sus dedos la agarraron y mientras miraba a un jadeante Harry, podía ver lo mucho que el Gryffindor quería hacer esto; podía sentir la necesidad que emanaba de él, pero, de alguna manera, aún sentía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Draco tenía a Potter justo donde él quería y estaba a minutos de tomar a Harry y follarlo. Las palabras del hechizo lubricante estaban en sus labios para que finalmente, finalmente pudiese obtener lo que necesitaba y lo que-

La desesperación crecía en el interior de Draco una vez más y su varita tembló en su mano. _Tenía _que hacer esto, sería la única oportunidad que tendría, pero no estaba bien. En sus sueños, Harry lo besaba y lo tocaba cuando y como él quería, y confiaba en que Draco lo cuidaría-

Posó su mirada en los ojos de Harry y se decidió.

—Finite.

Draco vio que los ojos de Harry se agradaban de pánico y shock ante dicha palabra, y el rubio miró para otro lado rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza, alejándose y volviéndose a poner los pantalones. No podía hacerlo. Pensó que sería capaz de acostarse con Potter y superarlo con una máscara de placer vengativo que cubriría su corazón, pero no funcionaría.

—Sé que estás fingiendo —dijo suavemente. —Y no quiero hacer esto de esa manera. Vete. Ya no juego más.


	7. Fin del Juego

Harry se apoyó sobre sus codos y observó a Draco, temblando incontrolablemente mientras el rubio sacudía la cabeza y retrocedía, sus manos temblando. Harry inicialmente había planeado seguirle el juego durante aquél encuentro y luego conversar con él sobre la posibilidad de encontrarse sin maleficios involucrados – pero este inesperado giro había disipado esa idea.

—¿Sabías que estaba fingiendo? —Harry susurró y Draco se congeló. Los ojos grises se dirigieron a Harry, y Draco asintió lentamente, petrificado.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no estás enojado?

—¿Por qué _tú _no estás enojado? —Draco inquirió.

—Malfoy —Harry comenzó a hablar, sentándose y agarrando el codo de Draco.

—No —Draco dijo, e intentó escapar del agarre del fuerte agarre de Harry. Sintió una burbuja de algo cálido y placentero expandiéndose en su pecho. Draco había sacrificado la oportunidad de acostarse con él porque quería algo distinto, algo _más. _Quería abrazar a Draco y nunca dejarlo ir, pero sabía que en un momento como este, tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería terminar en una pelea.

—No te voy a soltar —Harry dijo cautelosamente, y Draco inmediatamente se quedó quieto. —Dime lo que te pasa.

—¡No!

—Malfoy, porfavor —Harry imploró, empujando fuertemente a Draco hacia él, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. El Slytherin la sacudió tercamente y Harry se mordió el labio, queriendo gritar de frustración. ¿Por qué Draco no le decía-?

Oh.

Harry casi se rió cuando se dio cuenta. Estaba lidiando con _Draco Malfoy. _Un infaliblemente volátil, emocionalmente violento chico que Harry sabía que había crecido en un frío ambiente con un cruel padre que mostraba muy poco sus sentimientos. Y encima era un Slytherin, Harry recordó, que no muestra sus sentimientos a menos que haya una buena razón o algún premio.

Harry aflojó su agarre al rostro de Draco y gentilmente recorrió su mejilla con el pulgar. Vio que los ojos de Draco se movían inseguramente, como si le desconcertara la repentina suavidad de Harry, y el moreno sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—Te quiero —dijo, y Draco lo miró a los ojos. —No me importa que me hayas hechizado, no me importa nada de eso. No te puedo sacar de la cabeza, y ahora mismo, lo único que quiero hacer es llevarte a mi cama, tener sexo contigo y luego despertarme a tu lado en la mañana, todas las mañanas.

Draco continuó mirándolo fijamente, su boca ligeramente abierta y su respiración poco profunda.

—Quiero esto —Harry respiró. —Y estoy tan feliz de que me lo hayas dicho, porque ahora... —miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo que se estaba sonrojando, pero reunió coraje de Gryffindor para terminar la oración. —Porque ahora podemos hacer esto del modo que realmente quieres.

La expresión en el rostro de Draco claramente mostraba que no podía decidirse entre confesar sus sentimientos o discutir un poco más, así que Harry rápidamente utilizó el plan B; besó a Draco, agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que probablemente le dolía. Sintió que Draco se tensaba en sus brazos e inhalaba profundamente, pero luego el rubio le estaba correspondiendo el beso, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y subiéndose incómodamente a su regazo, presionando su cuerpo contra el del moreno.

—Confía en mí —Harry susurró, y Draco asintió torpemente. —Confía en mí y ven conmigo.

Harry empujó a Draco de su regazo y se puso de pie, ayudando a Draco a levantarse, haciendo que se tropiece ligeramente sobre el Gryffindor, su pecho agrandándose al respirar. Harry lo beso una vez más y sintió que todo el cuerpo de Draco se estremecía antes de soltarlo y tomar su bolso, abriéndolo y sacando la capa de invisibilidad.

—Ponte esto —le dijo a Draco, que tomó la capa, aturdido. —Y agárrate de mí.

Draco tomó el codo de Harry, mirándolo de alguna manera desesperadamente. —Potter, no quise herirte-

—Lo sé —Harry dijo, y notó el mareante alivio en la expresión de Draco mientras el moreno recogía su ropa y se la ponía, colocándose los anteojos en el proceso. Cuando se vio decente y la camisa de Draco estaba guardada en su bolsa, lo cubrió con la capa. Sintió que una mano invisible le agarraba la muñeca y la cubrió gentilmente con su otra mano, deseando poder besar a Draco una vez más antes de salir del aula.

* * *

><p>Toda racionalidad había dejado el mundo, había desaparecido. Bueno, por lo menos había dejado el mundo de Draco. Por razones morales, Draco había evitado una increíblemente egoísta situación y había sido casi completamente honesto con sí mismo sobre sus sentimientos, y en vez de ser burlado, despreciado, etiquetado como afeminado o alguna otra cosa terrible que su padre le había advertido que pasaría si se comportaba de esa manera, terminó con una declaración de afecto de Harry y en consecuencia, un beso del mismo.<p>

_Para nada mal_... pensó distraídamente mientras dejaba que Potter lo guiara a través de los corredores iluminados por la luz de la luna, una expresión de determinación plasmada en su rostro. Si Draco era completamente honesto, la expresión en el rostro de Potter le estaba excitando bastante. Era la misma expresión que el moreno tenía en las fantasías de Draco, cuando el Gryffindor lo tenía atrapado y le hacía cosas sucias.

Trató de concentrarse más bien en lo que estaba sucediendo ahora en vez de sus fantasías de 'estar atado a la cama con Harry Potter'. Trató de reunir un poco de autocontrol para descubrir a dónde se dirigían, y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaban yendo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Un sentimiento de alarma recorrió a Draco, pero no soltó la muñeca de Potter, confiando en él y en el hecho de que era invisible para pasar por esta experiencia. Aunque la posibilidad de estar en la cama de Potter y bajo su control ayudaba bastante a calmar su preocupación y a aumentar su excitación.

—Solvo Mos.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando Harry habló, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba diciendo cualquier cosa, sino que estaba diciendo la contraseña que los dejaría entrar a la Torre. Miró hacia delante y vio que estaban frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que estaba pestañeando lentamente, luciendo resignada.

—¿Alguna vez me dejarás dormir por una noche completa? —bostezó mientras Harry empujaba a Draco a través del agujero.

—Quizás —Harry replicó. —Hoy no saldré otra vez.

—¡Pero ni siquiera es medianoche! —exclamó, levantando una ceja. Harry solo sonrió y luego siguió a Draco a través del agujero. El rubio inmediatamente agarró su brazo, manteniéndose cerca suyo mientras miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente.

—¡Harry!

Apenas habían caminado dos pasos antes de que una figura se levante y le haga un gesto a Harry para que se acerque. Draco agarró más fuerte el brazo del moreno mientras Seamus Finnegan miraba a su compañero Gryffindor. Entró en pánico a pesar de saber que era invisible, pero se puso a pensar que quizás de alguna manera alguien lo podía ver y que luego sería asesinado y nunca llegaría a tener sexo con Potter y que su estúpida epifanía moral habría sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Ron y Hermione te están buscando! Justo se fueron, dijeron que te iban a buscar cerca del lago —Seamus le dijo a Harry. —Parecían estar bastante preocupados-

—De acuerdo, está bien —Harry dijo rápidamente, caminando a través de la sala común y arrastrando a Draco consigo, ignorando la mirada frustrada que el irlandés le dedicó.

—Ve. Sube hasta el final —Harry murmuró, soltándose del agarre de Draco y empujándolo suavemente hacia las escaleras.

Draco se apuró a obedecer, subiendo de a tres escalones, entrando rápidamente a la habitación y dándose cuenta un poco tarde de que su entrada se vería extraña para cualquiera que esté allí, debido a que seguía siendo invisible. Por suerte, la habitación estaba vacía y cuando Harry también entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, Draco se sacó la capa, respirando profundamente.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar a su alrededor porque Harry lo estaba besando, una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Draco gimió y le correspondió el beso, aturdido ante su asalto. _Esto _era lo que siempre había soñado, lo que siempre había querido. Y estaba mejorando segundo a segundo; Harry lo estaba empujando hacia atrás y luego sus piernas golpearon la cama y ambos terminaron en el colchón, Harry arriba de Draco.

—¿Esto es mejor de lo que tenías en mente? —Harry susurró, su nariz rozando la de Draco.

Draco asintió, sin palabras, y le sacó los anteojos para que le pudiese ver los ojos sin obstrucciones. Harry dejó que los tire a un lado antes de que se inclinara hacia delante y capturara sus labios en otro beso demandante, una mano deslizándose por su aún desnudo torso. A pesar de lo mucho que Draco había disfrutado tener a Harry bajo su control, esto era _mucho _mejor. Una vez, Blaise había tenido la audacia de decirle a Draco que él obviamente era el pasivo, y en ese momento el rubio se había enojado y le había arrojado un libro. En retrospectiva, Draco tenía que reconocer que Blaise había estado más cerca de la verdad que él mismo, que originalmente no estaba dispuesto a admitir que lo que su amigo había dicho era verdad. Draco no podía negar que había estado seriamente excitado cuando fue llevado a la Torre de Gryffindor por Harry, y también por el modo en el que el moreno se apoyaba arriba suyo y lo mantenía debajo de su cuerpo.

Muy de pronto, Harry se alejó, pero Draco lo perdonó cuando lo empujó hacia el centro de la cama y luego cerraba las cortinas antes de sacarse la remera por segunda vez esa misma noche.

Apoyó los codos en la cama y se enderezó ligeramente, sintiéndose inmensamente nervioso mientras Harry se dirigía hacia él, acariciando su cuerpo y besándole el cuello. Los dedos de Harry rozaron el botón de los pantalones de Draco, y apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Harry le bajaba de un tirón dicha prenda y la ropa interior. Rápidamente paró de cuestionarlo; en cambio, decidió disfrutar de las sensaciones piel sobre piel, queriendo gritar porque eran demasiado buenas.

Jadeó cuando Harry se sentó y arrastró a Draco consigo por las muñecas, subiéndolo a su regazo. Joder, Harry estaba siendo rudo y a Draco le estaba encantando; tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y restregó su erección sobre la de Harry mientras el moreno le mordía la clavícula con suficiente fuerza como para causarle un moretón. Una mano se deslizó por la parte baja de su espalda hasta su culo el cual lo apretó, su pulso aumentando debido a ese toque.

—Hazlo —exhaló, sus labios rozando los de Harry. —Dios, _hazlo_.

—¿Estás seguro? Nunca lo he- Puedo lastimarte —Harry replicó suavemente.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —Draco preguntó.

Harry asintió y Draco levantó una ceja.

—Sí —Harry le aseguró serenamente. —Luego de enviarte aquella nota... Quería asegurarme de saber.

Draco estaba impresionado, porque Harry había tenido la cautela de prepararse mentalmente para esta situación, e internamente también estaba emocionado porque Harry había contemplado la idea de tener sexo con Draco y había querido hacerlo cuando le envió aquella nota.

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry preguntó otra vez, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —Podemos hacerlo de la otra manera. No me importaría. De hecho, sería mejor para ti si tú fueras el dominante-

Draco respondió con acciones: se bajó del regazo de Harry, apoyando su espalda contra el colchón y abrió las piernas, posicionando a cada una a un costado del cuerpo de Harry. Los ojos del moreno se agrandaron al ver que Draco se mostraba así de entregado, y el rubio tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante la emoción que estaba sintiendo por ser el responsable de provocarle esa reacción.

El moreno se alejó de Draco, la parte superior de su cuerpo desapareciendo tras las cortinas por un momento. Draco esperó mientras oía sonidos de cosas moverse, excitándose aún más y resistiéndose el impulso de tomar su erección con la mano, hacerse una paja y correrse ahí mismo. Recorrió con sus temblorosos dedos su abdomen e inhaló profundamente; era como si su cuerpo entero estuviera anormalmente consciente de cada caricia y sensación, y la necesidad de que Harry lo toque le estaba volviendo loco.

Volviendo a la cama con un pequeño tubo de lubricante en la mano, la mirada de Harry recorrió de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Draco antes de desabrocharse lentamente los botones de sus pantalones. Draco lo miró con deseo mientras Harry se desvestía, sin moverse para ayudarlo, y en cambio quedándose recostado, observándolo. Cuando Harry quedó igual de desnudo que Draco, gateó por la cama y se inclinó para besar gentilmente su pecho y abdomen. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron mientras Harry continuaba con sus caricias, e intentó seguir las acciones de Harry con sus dedos.

Sintió que una mano se deslizaba por su muslo y una por su cadera, y también sintió su cálido aliento rozando su abdomen donde sus dedos temblorosos descansaban. Oyó un suave 'pop' cuando Harry destapó el tubo y casi gimió fuertemente al imaginarse lo que Harry estaba haciendo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No tuvo que imaginárselo por mucho tiempo, porque dedos mojados recorrían la parte interna de su muslo y Harry estaba presionando besos húmedos sobre su piel.

Un dedo gentilmente se presionó entre sus nalgas y Draco jadeó, sorprendido. Había esperado tener que alentar y guiar a Harry, pero aparentemente no había necesidad; Harry obviamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no se estaba conteniendo.

Draco estaba lleno de agradecimiento; pensaba que sus inseguridades podrían haber causado que Harry vacile, pero el moreno estaba confiado y podía confirmar que deseaba hacerlo tanto como Draco.

Ambos gimieron cuando Harry deslizó un dedo a través de la entrada de Draco, aún presionando besos en su abdomen mientras lo movía de atrás hacia delante. Sin dudar de las reacciones de Draco, un dedo luego se unió al primero, ambos entrando y saliendo, abriéndose en su interior y preparando a Draco para su miembro.

Draco estaba placenteramente sorprendido al sentir tan poco dolor, solo la extraña sensación de plenitud y ligera incomodidad que pronto desapareció, siendo reemplazada por mejores sensaciones mientras los cuidadosos dedos de Harry se internaban más profundo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido follado, pero Harry no se apuraba, y ambos estaban relajados – bueno, lo más relajados posibles cuando ambos se morían por tener sexo.

Una agradable sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Draco cuando Harry se posicionó arriba suyo, rozando su entrada con su miembro, acomodando las piernas de Draco de tal manera que envuelvan su cintura, respirando pesadamente. Draco no lo podía evitar; extendió el brazo y recorrió el costado del rostro de Harry con los dedos, queriendo capturar y por siempre recordar cómo el moreno se veía arriba suyo, jadeando y sudando. Harry le sonrió, una pequeña y feliz risa escapándose de sus labios antes de girar la cabeza y besarle la palma.

Las cosas no se mantuvieron gentiles por mucho tiempo; Harry entró en el cuerpo de Draco, agarrando uno de sus muslos con tanta fuerza que seguramente dejaría moretones en forma de dedos en la pálida piel de Draco. No pudo pensar mucho en eso, porque Harry estaba usando su otra mano para empujarse aún más adentro del ansioso cuerpo del Slytherin. Jadeando pesadamente, Draco empujó sus caderas hacia delante y todo su cuerpo tembló cuando Harry entró por completo con un ruidoso gemido.

Draco estaba teniendo problemas para respirar mientras Harry embestía una y otra vez; las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco sintió que podía dejarse llevar, así que lo hizo. Era aterrorizante y emocionante al mismo tiempo el poder liberar toda tensión, y confiar en que Harry se ocuparía de toda necesidad.

Y se ocupó. Oh Dios, se ocupó. Embistió fuertemente dentro de Draco una y otra vez sin pausa ni piedad; repetidamente golpeó ese lugar dentro de Draco que hacía que el rubio gima y arquee la espalda, su sudoroso pecho presionándose fuertemente contra el de Harry. El moreno no lo pensó dos veces; sus manos divagaron por la piel de Draco, sus labios lo marcaron sin preocupación.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras Harry lo follaba, los únicos sonidos en la habitación sus ruidosos jadeos y gritos ahogados. Todo el cuerpo de Draco estaba temblando cuando el moreno entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, agarrándolos fuertemente mientras sus labios se unían y se besaban agitadamente. Estaba cerca, tan cerca, y sabía que Harry también, por el modo en el que su respiración se detenía con cada embestida, y se besaron una vez más, ahogando sus gritos cuando ambos se corrieron juntos, colapsando en olas de placer y ambos sabiendo que no había otro lugar en el mundo en el cual preferirían estar.

* * *

><p>Harry no se quería mover. No quería hablar. Quería quedarse donde estaba para siempre, recostado, con Draco abrazándolo y dibujando figuras en su hombro con las puntas de sus dedos y sintiendo el firme 'thump' de cada latido de su corazón.<p>

Tarde o temprano, uno de ellos iba a tener que romper el cómodo silencio y tendrían que hablar sobre lo que pasó. No podían ignorarlo si tenían alguna esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos realmente funcionen. Tomó la mano de Draco que estaba descansando en su pecho y la levantó hasta sus labios. —¿Vamos a hablar e intentar de resolver lo que pasó? —preguntó suavemente, su voz ligeramente amortiguada por los dedos de Draco antes de besarle la mano.

—Honestamente, no creo que podamos ni aunque lo intentemos —Draco dijo perezosamente y Harry se rió entre dientes. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Draco moviéndose contento sobre Harry y besando su clavícula. —Dejémoslo así; ambos nos queríamos pero eramos demasiado idiotas como para admitirlo.

—Yo no era idiota —Harry protestó. —¡Estaba tratando de descubrir lo que estabas haciendo!

—¿Tú? —Draco preguntó con incredulidad, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Harry a los ojos. —¿Cómo puedes pensar que fue por mí? Sabía que estabas fingiendo, y cuando quise decírtelo, ¡me pateaste!

—Tú me hechizaste —Harry respondió, y luego de un segundo ambos sonrieron, Draco rodando los ojos antes de apoyar de vuelta la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del moreno.

—¿Ves? No vale la pena armar un problema —dijo, y su sonrisa se agrandó cuando Harry lo movió de arriba suyo, recostándolo gentilmente de espaldas a la cama y presionando sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? —Draco preguntó sin mirar los brillantes ojos de Harry. —Lo que dijiste antes de que vengamos aquí.

Harry asintió. —Sí —se detuvo y luego levantó ligeramente la barbilla de Draco en una silenciosa petición para que lo mire a los ojos. Draco lo hizo, sintiendo un sonrojo subiendo por su cuello.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Harry preguntó, mirándolo atentamente.

—Yo-

_CRASH_

Ambos se sobresaltaron y casi se chocaron las cabezas mientras la puerta del dormitorio se abría abrupta y fuertemente y se escuchaban pasos que se adentraban a la habitación, seguidos de una asustada voz.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás aquí?

Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, gimiendo suavemente antes de hablar. —Sí Ron, estoy aquí.

—¡Te hemos estado buscando! ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —Ron preguntó y Harry suspiró, besando suavemente a Draco antes de agarrar sus pantalones situados al final de la cama y ponérselos, buscando sus anteojos. Draco los agarró de donde habían sido puestos debajo de la almohada y se arrodilló detrás de Harry, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos y besándolo silenciosamente.

—Espera, ahí voy —Harry exclamó, agarrando los anteojos de la mano de Draco y saliendo del agarre del Slytherin, dedicándole una mirada desesperada. Salió de la cama, asegurándose de acomodar bien las cortinas y vio a Ron y a Hermione en frente suyo, luciendo agitados.

—Harry, ¡Malfoy sabe sobre lo del maleficio! —Hermione dijo sin preámbulos.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó distraídamente. Se resistió al impulso de echarle una mirada a la cama, rogando para que Draco sea la suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse escondido y con la boca cerrada.

—Sabe que te puedes resistir —Ron dijo. —Te ha estado mintiendo, y hemos estado buscándote para decírtelo antes de que te encuentres con él, porque él no sabe que tú sabes que él sabe-

—En realidad, ya lo sabe, Weasley —una voz aburrida provino claramente de por detrás de las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Harry. —Cálmate antes de que te desmayes.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos y miraron a Harry, el cual estaba sonriendo, sonrojándose furiosamente y haciendo la nota mental de abofetear a Draco más tarde.

—Er, sí. Me dijo —Harry explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y rascándose la nuca.

—¿Qué? —Ron preguntó estúpidamente.

—Le conté —Draco corrió las cortinas, saliendo de la cama y parándose al lado de Harry, que estaba agradecido de que Draco se haya puesto los pantalones, los cuales de cualquier manera no servían para cubrir las dolorosas y obvias marcas de mordidas que Harry había distribuido a través de su pecho. Ron y Hermione continuaron mirándolo sin vergüenza.

—_Tú _le dijiste —Hermione dijo en voz baja, mirando a Draco como si fuera un fantasma.

—Sí —Draco asintió arrogantemente. —Me di cuenta de que mis acciones habían sido egoístas y estúpidas, así que se lo dije _antes _de tener sexo.

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar cuando Hermione se sonrojó y Ron empezó a balbucear ante las palabras de Draco. Para Harry, el hecho de que el rubio haya dicho la verdad, hacía que la situación se tornase un poco más histérica.

—Tú... —Hermione se detuvo, apoyando una mano sobre su frente, luchando por comprender la noción de que Draco Malfoy repentinamente había adquirido una buena conducta y había hecho lo correcto, y encima por el bien de _Harry. _

Ron estaba mirando al moreno y a Draco, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Así que ya sabías que Harry estaba fingiendo? —le preguntó al Slytherin de repente.

—Sí —el rubio replicó de inmediato.

—¿Y tú ya sabes que Malfoy estuvo mintiendo? —Ron se dirigió a Harry, el cual asintió.

Ron arrugó más el entrecejo. —¿Y a ambos no les importa?

Harry y Draco se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros, sonriéndose vagamente.

—¿Se dan cuenta-? —Hermione empezó, pero luego se detuvo, levantando las manos. —¿Saben qué? Ni siquiera voy a expresar lo que pienso sobre esto.

Exasperada y sin querer tener nada que ver con la aparente locura de Harry y Draco, se volteó para irse. Caminó hacia la puerta antes de detenerse y girarse, corriendo hacia el moreno y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente. —Me alegra que estés feliz —susurró en su oreja, y Harry cuidadosa y un poco nerviosamente le correspondió el abrazo. —Solo... Asegúrate de serlo —lo soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse, el sonido que emitían sus pasos desvaneciéndose mientras iba bajando las escaleras.

—Así que... —la voz incómoda de Ron se escuchó y Harry se volteó hacia su mejor amigo, que se movía incómodamente y evitaba mirar a Draco a los ojos, el cual no parecía molestarle ni un poco el hecho de que estaba semi desnudo en un dormitorio de la Torre de Gryffindor y en presencia del pelirrojo. —Ustedes dos, ¿eh? —Ron tragó pesadamente. —¿Quién lo hubiese creído?

Draco envolvió la cintura de Harry con el brazo y se acercó más a él, besando su hombro desnudo. El rostro de Ron se tornó igual de rojo que su cabello, y miró con determinación el techo.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de alguna manera exasperada a Draco y le hizo un gesto a Ron. —Puedes irte —le dijo, divertido. —Te hablaré luego.

Ron lo miró con agradecimiento y luego se giró, corriendo tras Hermione sin mirar atrás.

—¿Era realmente necesario? —Harry le preguntó a Draco, el cual le sonrió, dando un paso hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Oh sí —dijo. —¿Le has visto la cara?

Harry esbozó una mueca, pero Draco vio una sonrisa asomarse por las esquinas de sus labios. Draco tenía que resistirse a sonreír arrogantemente; Potter estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa y _él _había causado eso. Realmente podía acostumbrarse a que eso sucediera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Harry. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará el colegio entero en enterarse lo de nosotros? —preguntó con una arruga en el entrecejo.

Era el turno de Draco de fruncir el ceño. —¿No quieres que todos sepan? —preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado, y si era honesto, un poco petulante. Entendía que Harry quería mantenerlo en secreto por muchas razones, todas involucradas con la rivalidad y la batalla, que le habían impedido a Draco acercarse antes a Harry, pero entenderlo no significaba que le tenía que _gustar_.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No me molestaría, pero sería difícil.

—Lo sé —Draco dijo, cruzando los brazos aún más fuerte sobre su pecho y mirando nerviosamente a Harry, tratando de no fruncir el ceño. —Esto podría ir mal —dijo repentinamente antes de que pudiese contener la palabras. —Apenas nos conocemos y está presente toda nuestra historia – es decir, ¿qué pasa si lo único que hacemos es pelear-?

—Entonces supongo que... tendremos mucho sexo de reconciliación —Harry dijo seriamente y Draco le dedicó una débil sonrisa. —Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo y ver hasta donde llegamos. Creo que si dejamos de pelear y vamos lento-

—¿Ir _lento_? —Draco levantó una ceja. —Eso tendría sentido si no hubieras metido tu miembro en mi culo antes de que pudiésemos conversar.

Harry lo miró y luego suspiró, recorriendo su cabello con los dedos, desordenándolo más de lo normal. —Mira —dijo francamente. —Algunas veces me enfureces, y vamos a tener que establecer algunas reglas sobre los hechizos que puedes usar en mi presencia... pero tengo la sensación de que nos podríamos entender mutuamente y darnos lo que necesitamos. Lo que queremos. Estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad si tú también quieres intentarlo.

Draco lo miró, sabiendo que era un momento decisivo. Podía abandonar el potencial problema y dificultad ahora mismo y tratar de estar satisfecho con el recuerdo de una noche de fantástico sexo... o podía tratar de confiar en Harry y esforzarse para ver si había un futuro para ambos. Una sensación de esperanza se expandió en su cuerpo ante la franca confesión de Harry de querer que las cosas funcionen, y Draco sintió que no debía ignorarlo.

Cerrando los ojos y presionando sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, habló con cautela. —¿Te das cuenta que de todas manera nadie nos creería si confesáramos la verdad sobre lo sucedido?

Harry se rió suavemente entre dientes. —Igual no podemos contarle a nadie la verdad, o te irás directo a Azkaban.

Draco se encogió de hombros y Harry le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro; era un simple gesto de tranquilidad que Draco le agradecía. —No le diré a nadie —dijo firmemente. —No diremos esa parte. Si se divulga, lo negaré.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —Draco preguntó, y Harry asintió.

—Creo que esto funcionará —Draco dijo de repente, y Harry lo miró inquisitivamente, su mano aún descansando sobre el hombro de Draco. —Bueno, tú sobreviviste dos veces al Avada Kedavra, pudiste sobrevivir a lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos, a lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios y derrotaste al Señor Tenebroso con un Expelliarmus... así que creo que enamorarte de un chico por un Imperdonable que funcionaba mal, encuadra perfectamente con tu ridícula vida.

Harry se rió brevemente, apretando su hombro y haciendo que el rubio le sonría. —¿Así que ahora estoy enamorado de ti? —le preguntó burlonamente.

—Bueno, tú fuiste el que pretendía estar bajo los efectos del Imperius para estar conmigo —Draco dijo, dándose aires.

—Tú fuiste el que me hechizó para estar conmigo —Harry le recordó, acercándose a Draco de manera que ambos cuerpos se estén tocando, inclinándose para besar suavemente su cuello, causando que se estremezca.

—Entonces ambos somos igual de idiotas —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—Para mí está bien, si para ti también —Harry dijo tranquilamente, y Draco escuchó los sutiles tonos de la oración. Harry estaba listo para esto; solo necesitaba saber si Draco también, y el rubio había hecho un buen trabajo evitando hablar mucho sobre sus sentimientos. Por un momento se preguntó si físicamente iba a ser capaz de hablar en voz alta o si terminaría con la boca inútilmente abierta como un pez o Weasley.

Inspiró profundamente y miró al suelo. No iba a mirar a Harry a lo ojos mientras hablaba. Las palabras eran muy abrumantes como para siquiera _considerar _mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que bajo las reglas del amor y del romance, tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y admitir que lo amaba y besarlo y abrazarlo, o algo igual de ridículo, pero él y Harry no se pusieron juntos bajo aquellas reglas, así que no tenía sentido empezar ahora.

—Quiero esto —dijo, rogándole a cualquier deidad benévola que estuviera acompañándolo, que siguiera recompensándolo por ser honesto. —Me gustas. Me haces reír. No cuando estamos peleando, obviamente. Y eres valiente y me salvaste la vida y eres desaliñado y un poco torpe y comprendes cosas que otra gente no comprende, y creo que puedo ser bueno para ti.

Una lenta sonrisa se fue formando en los labios de Harry y se inclinó para besar una vez más a Draco, el cual sintió el triunfo recorrer sus venas; ya _dos veces _había sido honesto en una noche y en ambas ocasiones había valido la pena-

Mientras Draco lo abrazaba fuertemente, correspondiéndole apasionadamente el beso sin intención de dejarlo ir a ningún lado excepto a la cama, el rubio solo podía pensar en una cosa: a pesar de que estaba muy endeudado con el maleficio Imperius por haber en parte causado que él y Harry estén juntos, realmente no había competición. Sin maleficios involucrados era _muchísimo _mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Levanten la mano los que dejarían que Draco los hechice con el maleficio Imperius.<em>

_Haha, ¡gracias por los reviews!_

_Saludos._


End file.
